Dan 10
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What would happen if Danny and his mother joined the Tennysons on their summer road trip? What if on that same night Danny had found the Predatrix? Join Danny Fenton on his journey to become one of the greatest heroes of all time...as Dan 10! [Danny F x Female Celestialsapien]
1. Road Trip with the Tennysons!

_**Well, I'm back with yet another Danny Phantom crossover! You know, throughout my years of reading fanfiction, I've noticed that no one has done one where Danny gets the Omnitrix! So I decided to do one of my own! But in this one, Asmath created both the Omnitrix, AND the Predatrix!Warning, this fic may contain elements of Teen Titans in it! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I've already decided on the 10 predatory aliens that Danny will start out with! If you have ideas for any that can be used later on, let me know! But in the meantime, here's what Danny's got now.**_

_**Smildon(Tribeless creature from Chaotic)**_

_**Vulpimancer**_

_**Grimlock(Age of Extinction)**_

_**Slug(Age of Extinction)**_

_**Strafe(Age of Extinction)**_

_**Scorn(Age of Extinction)**_

_**Slash(Beastmode is a velociraptor. Also Age of Extinction)**_

_**Kraken(Ben 10 version)**_

_**Yanodushi(Alien werewolf)**_

_**Ectonurite(It just makes sense because in canon Danny has ghost powers)**_

_**Asmath: The following fanfiction is a non profit, fan based parody! Danny Phantom, Ben 10 and Teen Titans are all owned by Nickelodeon, Butch Hartman, and Cartoon Network! Please honor the memory of those two channels glory years!**_

"What is this thing?" = Talking

_'I hate my parents stupid obsession with ghosts!' = Thinking/Songs(If I decide to use any.)_

**"Hero Time!" = Yelling**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Road trip with the Tennysons! The strange watch!**_

Danny was not having a good day. First, he shows up late to school because of his fathers lousy driving, then he gets wailed on by Dash and the other jocks, and NOW he's stuck in the nurse's office with a broken arm, a black eye, a busted lip, and multiple cuts and bruises! One of the cuts had actually got his eye, destroying it! Only Mr. And Mrs. Seville, the school music teachers who just so happen to be married and expecting a child in six months, decided to do something about this!

They reported the incident to Principal Shimazu, and those jocks, Dash included, were suspended for the rest of the week and also stuck in summer school! The school nurse had managed to take care of all of the more serious injuries, but was unable to do anything about his eye. "I'm sorry that this happened Danny. I'm truly sorry." She told him, sad that this had to happen to a good kid like Danny.

Said boy just looked at the ceiling in sadness. "Yeah, well...sorry just ain't gonna turn back time. It won't bring back my eye either." He said. He had practically no life left in his lone left eye. The door suddenly burst open, and in walked a woman of above average height! She was wearing a light blue hazmat suit with her hood down. She was also wearing black gloves and boots. She had rust orange hair, and light blue eyes. This is Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton, ghost hunter, and Danny's mother.

**"Danny! The principal called and I got here as fast as I could!" **She ran over to her son and knelt down to eye level. Seeing his missing eye brought tears to her own. But she then remembered the first reason she was here. "Danny, I'm taking you home. I just got a call from an old friend of mine. Max Tennyson is his name. He invited us to go on a trip across country with him and his grandchildren Benjamin and Gwendalyn Tennyson for the summer. They prefer to be called Ben and Gwen though. So I took him up on his offer and thought a trip around America is just what you need to take your mind off of what's happened here at Amity."

Danny thought about this. He wasn't going to see Sam or Tucker all summer anyway. Sam was going to Gothapalooza, and Tucker was going to some comic convention. "Sure mom. That sounds like a good idea." They got into the RV and drove off for home. Max would be there in a week, and Maddie had a little project to work on.

_One Week Later_

Maddie and Danny made sure they had everything they needed for the trip. Seven changes of clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, allergy medication, Maddie had her reading glasses, and nary a piece of ghost hunting equipment in sight! Yup, they had everything. A beat up looking RV pulled up in front of the Fenton works, and out came an old man wearing a red Bermuda shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. "Max, good to see you!" Maddie said shaking the man's hand.

"It's good to see you again too Maddie! And this young man must be Danny. Nice to meet ya kiddo!" Danny shook hands with Max, not wanting to be rude. "Grandpa, who are these people?" Came a voice from the RV's door. Danny looked to see a boy and girl peeking out from the door of the vehicle. "Kids, this is Maddie. She's an old friend of mine. And this is her son Danny. Danny, Maddie, these are my grandchildren Ben, and Gwen Tennyson."

Ben took notice of Danny's missing eye and couldn't help but ask a very sensitive question. "Whoa, dude, what happened to your eye?" Gwen slapped Ben on the back of the head because of this. "Ben you dweeb! You don't ask someone who's lost their eye how they lost it! That's just rude and insensitive!" She told him in a scolding manner. Danny looked at his mom, and she could tell from the look in his lone eye that it was okay to tell them.

"Listen guys, what I'm about to tell you is very sensitive, but Danny seems to trust you with this information. So, it's like this..." Maddie then began to explain how Danny lost his eye, and why he was so banged up. The jocks, the lack of attentive staff, everything! By the time she was done, Max was furious, Gwen was in tears, and Ben had actually managed to make a decent sized dent in the Rust Bucket by punching the outer wall he was so mad!

"This is why I don't understand jocks! Why do they do so well in sports, yet have to pick on students who are lower on the schools social ladder just to build up their pride?!" Max asked in anger. "At least at my school Cash and J.P. Don't go beyond wedgies, wet willies and the occasional noogie! But these guys! They should be in Juvenile detention!" Ben said with so much rage in his voice, it could make a certain squid faced alien cringe in fear! Which is what he was unintentionally doing.

Maddie then pulled something out of her pocket. "I know this is bad, but over the week I made something that will help Danny!" She said, getting everyone's attention. She opened her hand, and revealed a small, spherical object that was the size of a human eyeball. "It's a special replacement eye that I made for you Danny. Not only will it restore your depth perception and remove your blind spot, it'll also improve your vision by 300%!" She explained.

She then proceeded to remove Danny's eye patch and insert the eye into the empty socket. It didn't really hurt at all. Soon enough, Danny heard a whirring sound and his vision changed! "Whoa! Mom, everything's in different shades of orange, red and yellow!" Maddie quickly calmed her son. "It's okay Danny! That's just your Thermal Vision. Go ahead and flip through the other settings!"

He did just that, and said the names of his different visions aloud. "Infrared vision, Night Vision, Ultra-violet Vision, Gamma Vision, X-Ray Vision_**(He's seeing everyone's skeletons, FYI)**_, whoa! My eye can even zoom in and out like a camera!" He then flipped to what he assumed to be his normal vision, only for a targeting system to lock onto a dumpster about 100 meters away...and then fire a red heat ray out of his new right eye! **WTF IS THIS?!** "Sweet! I even have Heat Vision!"

_**(By the way, when the new eye was implanted into Danny's eye socket, the outside where he sees out of changed to look like Toa Nuju's from Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru-Nui.) **_"So Danny, what do ya think?" Maddie asked. "I think...that THIS IS THE GREATEST THING THAT YOU'VE INVENTED EVER!" Soon enough everyone piled into the Rust Bucket after putting Danny and Maddie's luggage in the Trunk, and drove off to a nearby campsite where they would be spending the next three days.

_££££That Night: At the Camp Area¥¥¥¥_

Once they got to the campsite, the kids had set up the tents, while Max made a campfire. Although Maddie helped Danny with his tent, as he had only one good arm. When they were done, Gwen was on her laptop, Ben was looking through his Sumo Slammer trading cards, and Danny was sitting by the fire getting used to his new eye.

Max then came out of the RV with Maddie. Both of them were holding ingredients for everyone's favorite camping treat. "Who's up for making s'mores?" Max asked holding up a bag of jumbo marshmallows. Ben and Gwen turned down the offer, but Danny was all for it. "Sure! Let me just go and get some more wood for the fire." He said walking into the woods.

As he was walking, it became increasingly difficult to see, so he activated his Night Vision. As he was gathering wood, he noticed something streaking through the sky. _'A shooting star! I wish that just once I could be a hero!'_ "And...**I ALSO WISH THE SHOOTING STAR WASN'T HEADING RIGHT FOR ME! Aaaaahh!" **Danny yelled as he just managed to dodge the 'shooting star!' He got up and walked over to the smoking crater.

When he got there, he saw a strange capsule looking thingy. He got into the crater for a closer look, and it opened to reveal a watch of some sort! _**(Basically, the Predatrix is designed to look like Ben's Omnitrix, only red where the green is, silver where it's supposed to be black, and gold where the silver on the Omnitrix originally was. It also has the same hourglass design.) **_

"What's a watch doing in a capsule?" Danny asked no one in particular. He reached out to grab the watch, when it just up and clamped onto his wrist! **"AAAHH! What the heck?!"** This was the scene that Maddie came upon. She ran up to her son. "Danny! What happened?!" "I don't know! I was just getting more firewood like I said, then this capsule crashes into the ground! I went to get a closer look and then this watch just jumps up and clamps into my wrist!" Danny explained.

Maddie decided to take a closer look at this watch, and made a mental note to study it later. She noticed the two buttons on the sides of the watch. She pushed them, and the faceplate popped up! "Whoa! Now I may be an inventor, but even I know that watches aren't supposed to do that!" She and Danny watched as the two halves of the hourglass symbol merged to form a diamond, and a silhouette appeared in the middle.

Seeing this, Danny got an idea. "Hey mom, press the top part down. I think something might happen if you do!" Maddie did so, and there was a brilliant flash of red light!

The watch was absorbed into Danny's arm and seemed to trigger a transformation of sorts! His muscles began to bulge and grow, the cast around his left arm shattered as it completely healed! His body was then covered in blue fur on his head, arms and legs with a tail of the same color, and black fur covered the rest of him! Bony elbow spikes jutted out from his elbows, his fingertips became long, bony claws, and two long fangs jutted from his upper lip! One of them was broken, and his eyes turned blood red! On his chest was the same mark that was on the watch! He now looked like a humanoid saber tooth tiger! He did the most natural response he had...scream! **"AAAAAAAAAGGGHH!"**

* * *

_**Okay, this chapters done! As always my faithful readers, READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**_


	2. Gothapalooza Part 1!

_**Okay guys, so I've been thinking long and hard about a pairing for this fic and settled on possibly making a poll for it. The choices will be between Charmcaster, or maybe a female of one of Danny's aliens for when I reach the episode where Ghostfreak breaks free. Also, I've decided to replace Dinobot Slash with Godzilla, and the Kraken with Alucard the Vampire from Hellsing instead. Enjoy the new chapter, and as always READ AND REVIEW! No flames. And now without further delay...**_

_**Azmuth: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ...Sorry about that folks! Got carried away! SaurusRock625 doesn't own Ben 10 or Danny a Phantom, just so we're clear.**_

"Smildon" = Talking

_'Grimlock' = Thinking_

**"Vulpimancer" = Yelling**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Twin Watches! We're going to Gothapalooza?! Part 1 ZAKO!**_

When we last saw Danny and his mother, Danny had just turned into some strange bipedal saber tooth tiger! And now we find him running around like a chicken with its head cut off while screaming his lungs out!

**"Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuugggggghh!"** Maddie was also trying, and failing to calm her child down. "Danny! Danny, it's okay! Please! Stop! Calm down!" But Danny kept running around like a chicken with its head cut off! Maddie finally got an idea! When he got close enough, she began to scratch him behind his ear.

It seemed to have the desired effect, as Danny began to sit down and started purring! When she saw that he had calmed down enough, she stopped and let him get to his feet. "Danny, how did this happen? You've become some sort of strange being!" Danny looked at his reflection in a nearby pond. He noted that the same mark that was on the watch was now in the middle of his chest. "I think that the watch must be able to transform whoever wears it into different aliens! Who knew?" Danny then frowned. He couldn't call himself by his real name in these forms, so he had to come up with a name for his new forms.

"So what should I be called in this form?" He asked his mom. Maddie pondered this in her mind. _'Well, he looks like a saber-tooth cat that stands on its hind legs. Maybe something like Saberfang, Wild Katt? Wait! Smilodon...Smildon...that's it!'_ "How about Smildon? I think it's a perfect name!" Maddie said. Danny thought about this. "It does have a certain ring to it. That IS a perfect name!" Smildon said with a grin._**(AN: Just so you all know, whenever Ben or Danny are transformed, I'll be referring to them as the names of the aliens they become.) **_But before they could converse any more on the matter, Smildon was hit in the back of the head by a ball of fire! He turned around to see Gwen and Max standing behind a man that was a literal walking inferno!

Smildons instinct began to kick in and he launched an attack of his own! **"Earth Shard!"** He yelled while firing discs of sharpened earth at the flame man! He was hit but didn't stay down! He then fired a concentrated stream of fire at Smildon who countered with an attack of his own! **"Rock Wave!" **The attacks clashed in the middle before Maddie could intervene._'I really should've got Danny to take a few anger management classes! This is getting out of control!' _Smoke clouded the surrounding area and blinded nearly everyone. But Smildon activated his right eyes thermal vision. He started searching for the highest source of heat. ...Bingo!

**"Pebble Storm!" **Thrusting his left Ärm out with his hand open, Smildon unleashed a barrage of pebbles! This attack had the force of bullets fired from a sniper rifle! They almost hit the Pyronite, but he dodged in time. There was another attack launched but this one was of disks made of earth surrounded in a purple aura. **"Earth Shard!"**

Like the initial attack this one was dodged by the flame man. Suddenly, the walking match stick got an idea! He used his power over fire to create a ring of small flames around them all. This wasn't good for Smildon. _'Shoot! With all of this extra fire around my thermal vision won't work! ...So I'll just use my instincts!' _

Smildon pounced from out of the smoke headed straight for the Pyronite! The scene freeze frames with Smildon in mid-pounce and the walking fireman crossing his arms in front of him.

* * *

_**Sorry everyone, but that's all for now. I know it's short and I haven't updated in like a month, but this is honestly all I could think of right now! Also I just want you to know that there is no definite update time for any of my stories! And I've been having a serious case of writers block for most of my stories, so I'd like it if you could send me some ideas for some of my stories new chapters. Again, sorry it's short! But it's better than nothing!**_

_**And also here's a list of some of my other stories that you should check out! Here's a short list.**_

_**Danny: Warrior of MÄR**_

_**MÄR: Wrath of The Betrayed**_

_**Birth of Eclipse**_

_**The Phantom And The Dark Tameranian Princess**_

_**Danny Lionheart**_

_**Check them out, tell me what you think! I'll be waiting for those reviews! Until next time, this is SaurusRock625 Signing out!**_


	3. First Fight!

_**Okay guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time, but my inspiration is running on empty! If you've got any ideas for what I can do, drop me a line! Also I've decided to revise Danny's alien lineup. Here they are.**_

_**Psycholeopterran**_

_**Panuncian**_

_**Tyrannopede**_

_**Crabdozer**_

_**Buglizard**_

_**Terroranchula**_

_**Slamworm**_

_**Vicetopus**_

_**Omnivoracious**_

_**Anubian Baskurr**_

_**Like I said, if you have any alien requests, let me know! But remember, the aliens HAVE TO BE PREDATORY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own Danny Phantom or Ben 10!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"(Possible) Songs"_

**"Yelling"**

_**"Alien Profiles"**_

* * *

_Dan 10 Theme Song_

_It started when an alien device did what it did, and stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it his._

_Now he's got super powers he's no ordinary kid, he's..._

_Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10)_

_So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise. He'll turn into a predator before your very eyes!_

_He's flying, creepy, fast, and strong! He's every shape and size, he's..._

_Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10)_

_(Dan 10)_

_Armed with powers he's on the case! Fighting off evil from earth, or space!_

_He'll never stop 'till he makes them pay! 'Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day!_

_Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_Ending Instrumental_

* * *

_**The First Fight! The Watch Resets!**_

* * *

As Smildon headed for the man made of fire, the hourglass mark on his chest began to flash blue, and started to beep rapidly. When it finished, there was a flash of blue light, and in place of Smildon was a very confused Danny sitting on the ground. He looked around to see the others staring at him.

"Wha... What happened?" Danny asked.

"Danny, you just fought against this strange flame man as Smildon. Don't you remember?" Maddie asked as she checked her son for injuries.

Surprisingly, his arm was now completely healed, but his eye remained the same. His other eye however now had a predatory slit for a pupil. Maddie wondered if this was a side effect of the watch, but filed it away for later. Her main concern right now is her son's health. Danny thought for a bit, trying to remember what happened as Smildon. Sadly, he could remember almost nothing.

"Nope... Nada! Everything after I was hit in the head is just one big blur." Danny said getting up.

A beeping sound started to make itself known, and everyone looked to see the hourglass mark on the flame man's chest start to flash red. When the beeping stopped, there was a flash of light, and in place of fire guy was...

"BEN?!" Danny, and Maddie said in shock.

Indeed, the walking matchstick had been Ben the whole time. Ben was looking himself over to see if he really was back to normal. Sure as Double D wears a sock on his head, Ben was indeed human once more.

"Whoa. I'm me again!" Ben said relieved to be his normal self.

"Ben, Danny, how did this happen?" Max asked.

* * *

_**One Story By A Campfire Later...**_

* * *

"So what you're saying is that these two capsules fell from the sky, and when you went to investigate these alien watches just jumped up, and latched onto your wrists? Is that pretty much everything?" Max asked attempting to summarize what he'd just been told.

Maddie had helped the boys tell their story, and was surprised that the same thing happened to Ben. Gwen took a marshmallow out of the bag, and put it on the stick Ben was using to roast them.

"Yeah, but this time it wasn't my fault! I swear!" Ben said hoping that they would believe him.

"I believe you Ben, you don't have to worry about that." Max said reassuringly.

"Why don't you guys just take the watches off?" Gwen asked, only for Ben to shake his head in a negative fashion.

"I tried already. No matter what I do, it won't come off." Ben informed.

"Oh don't be silly, Ben. Of course it'll come off. Here, I'll show you." Maddie said.

She reached over to Danny's watch, and tried to take it off. The operative word being 'tried'. It was stuck pretty good. While Maddie tried to remove Danny's watch, Max tried to do the same for Ben. The two of them were trying all they could to remove the watches, but all of their attempts ended in the same result...failure.

"Well, I'd say it's official," said Max. "Those watches aren't coming off anytime soon."

"Uh huh. That's what I tried to tell you." Ben said.

Suddenly, Danny's watch started flashing red, and the faceplate began to spin. Once it settled it made a beeping noise, and settled down. That's when things got even stranger.

**"Predatrix predator sample has been reset. Ten predators have been randomly chosen for use."** The now named Predatrix informed.

This startled everyone so bad that Danny activated the Predatrix again. Thankfully, he didn't go alien by accident. The hourglass once again became a diamond, and a new silhouette appeared in the middle. This one looked kinda like a cross between a jackal, a domestic house cat, and a Dinosaur. Against his better judgment, Danny pressed down the faceplate, and transformed yet again.

Like with the first transformation, the Predatrix was absorbed into Danny's arm as the transformation began. His body became covered in a hard, dark blue colored reptilian hide, with black markings on it. The top of his spinal column was showing, and a bony tail grew out from the base of his smine. His face became narrow, and grew longer filled with sharp teeth, resembling a dinosaur crossed with a dog having a jagged upper jaw. His body, and legs became like those of a jackal, and he had pointed ears that faced backwards. His paws had three clawed toes each, and his hind legs were longer like a feline's. His two big, almond shaped eyes were red with black markings outlining the outside like a cheetah's tear line marks. With the transformation complete, Danny released a loud howl like a jackal trying to signal its pack.

* * *

_**Anubian Baskurr: This alien is a predator from an unknown planet, and a powerful hunter. Its long muzzle houses multiple scent receptors which allow it to distinguish the difference between two scents of the same species, and allow it to find prey easily. Their hearing is also enhanced greatly, allowing it hear up to twenty kilometers away. Their hind legs are longer than their forelegs making them far more agile, and quick-footed. They are also not only agile, but also very strong. Despite their sleek appearance, they have powerful muscles that allow them to take down large prey, and are commonly pack hunters.**_

* * *

Everyone stared in amazement, and slight fear at what Danny had become. Ben was ready to leap into action in case Danny gave in to his instincts again. For a while, Danny did nothing but watch them. At least until a rabbit passed by.

Danny's desire to hunt greatly outweighed his sense of reason, and he charged at the rabbit intent on making a kill. The rabbit started running away from Danny, but he was just too fast and agile for the poor rabbit. With a single chomp to the back of the neck from Danny's powerful jaws, the rabbit was dead from a broken neck. He would've eaten it right then and there, but Danny could see the shocked looks he was getting from his mother, and the Tennysons.

He backed away from his kill whimpering like a normal dog thinking that he had done something wrong. Maddie walked up to her son, started to scratch him behind his ear. Needless to say, it had the desired effect. Danny cheered up instantly.

"It's okay, Danny. You were just hunting, that's all." Maddie said.

Danny suddenly perked up, then growled looking at the trees. Everyone followed his line of sight, and saw what was wrong. Two robots were flying at them, and shooting red lasers at the group. Everyone managed to get out of the way in time, but Danny wasn't so lucky. He was being bombarded by laser fire like a hailstorm of fire! When the blasts stopped, there was a huge cloud of smoke where Danny was standing.

Everyone held their breath as they waited to see if Danny had survived or not. When the dust cleared, it revealed Danny was standing in the same spot without so much as a scratch, and boy was he PISSED.

Barking a few times, Danny charged full speed at the drone, jumped up onto it, and started to rip it apart with his teeth. After he was done with that one, he used it as a springboard, and began to spin like a wheel. This action, along with how fast he was spinning allowed him to use the spines on his back to slice the second drone in half. Upon impact with the ground, the two halves of the second drone exploded. Landing on all fours, Danny reared back his head, and let out a howl of victory.

With the fight done, Danny was about to go back to his rabbit, but the Predatrix timed out again. In a flash of blue, Danny was back to being a human. He shook his head to get rid of the cobwebs in his mind, and stood upright.

"Wowsers, what a rush!" Danny said.

After that, Danny began to skin the rabbit he had caught, and started using it to make rabbit stew. It would've been a nice dinner, had another, more powerful robot not shown up at the campgrounds. This time, Danny let Ben have the spotlight. The alien that Ben selected looked like a man made from living crystal.

* * *

_**Petrosapien: A humanoid alien born of a living, crystalline substance. These aliens are well known for being able to use their crystalline bodies as living weapons. They can shape parts of their bodies to form blades, harpoons, even fire shards of crystal from their bodies like bullets from a gun. They have also been known to be near invulnerable to projectile weapons.**_

* * *

With Ben's own transformation complete, he ran to the battlefield, and found the enemy. It was another robot similar in design to the other ones, only this one was loads bigger. It had a more humanoid appearance, but the lower half had three legs, and looked like the bottom of a drop pod in appearance. It also had two, red compound eyes on its head.

It spotted Ben, and began to scan him. Its scanners soon set on the mark of the watch on his chest. With its target confirmed, the robot charged at Ben. In response to this, Ben charged at the robot after turning his arm into a sharp shard of diamond.

Ben managed to hit the robot, but it flung him aside like a rotten piece of fruit that is only good for the insects. Ben got up, but the robot fired laser blasts from the guns hidden in its hands. Thinking fast, Ben blocked the blasts with his arms and found out that he was unable to be hurt by projectile weaponry.

Once again, Ben charged at the robot, only this time he turned both of his hands into sharp crystals. In response to this, the robot continued to fire its lasers at Ben only for them to have no effect whatsoever. Ben sliced the arms off of the robot, then stabbed it in the chest hitting its core. With the core destabilized, the robot self destructed.

With the robot destroyed, Max, Gwen, Maddie, and Danny began to congratulate Ben.

**"Way to go, be-"** Max stopped himself from saying Ben's real name. There were other people in the same area. **"Diamond headed guy!"**

"Oh yeah! Who's bad?" Diamondhead said to himself. That was when he noticed the other people, and got his act together. "*Ahem* Well, my work here is done."

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

* * *

The group was packing up their gear after their eventful camping trip. Right now they were just waiting on Ben, who had gone to take care of something. However, that was like nine minutes ago.

"Does anyone have any idea where Ben is?" Max asked.

"He said he had to 'take care of something'. I don't know what though." Gwen replied.

Suddenly the sound of something traveling at supersonic speed reached their ears. Everyone looked to see a blue, and black blur running right at them. From what Danny could see, it looked like a human crossed with a velociraptor.

* * *

_**Kineceleran: A humanoid reptile alien that is capable of running at hypersonic speeds. However, they are unable to traverse at high speeds on fields like ice, and water.**_

* * *

"Hey guys, check it out!" Ben said.

Using his speed, Ben moved everything that was packed up into the rust bucket before stopping in front of the group.

"Pretty fast, huh?" Ben asked.

The mark on Ben's chest began to beep, and in a flash of red, he was back to normal. Well, as normal as one could get when you have a watch that lets you turn into aliens.

"Where were you, Ben?" Maddie asked.

"I just needed to run back to Bellwood, and take care of a few things real quick." Ben explained. "Hey, where's Danny?"

"He's inside sleeping. While you were away, he decided to practice with Anubis. He's been out like a light ever since." Gwen explained.

Everyone began to pile into the Rust Bucket so they could continue their trip across the country. No one besides was aware of a certain squid faced alien tracking the energy signatures of the watches. As it turns out, those robots Ben, and Danny fought were transmitting data to a ship which housed one of the greatest villains in the galaxy.

* * *

_**There we go! This chapter is finally complete! Once again I apologize for taking so long to update, but I had a major case of writers block for this story. And once again... I need help from you guys. I need name ideas for Danny's other predators. Here's a list of those who have names, and those whose names are as of yet undecided.**_

_**Anubian Baskurr, name: Anubis**_

_**Tyrannopede, name: Undecided**_

_**Psycholeopterran, name: Undecided**_

_**Panuncian, name: Undecided**_

_**Slamworm, name: Undecided**_

_**Vicetopus, name: Undecided**_

_**Terroranchula, name: Arachnophobia**_

_**Crabdozer, name: Undecided**_

_**Omnivoracious, name: Undecided**_

_**Buglizard, name: Undecided**_

_**I'd really appreciate your help coming up with names for these other nine predators. Well, until next time, enjoy the chapter!**_


	4. Arachnophobia!

_**Okay everyone, new chapter's up, and ready for reading! I got some pretty good name ideas for names for Danny's predators. Here are the ones whose names have already been decided.**_

_**Anubian Baskurr: Anubis**_

_**Terroranchula: Arachnophobia**_

_**Omnivoracious: Horror Crow**_

_**Tyrannopede: Silk Spitter**_

_**Psycholeopterran: Hypnotick**_

_**And here are the predators that still need names. These predators include...**_

_**Crabdozer: Unnamed**_

_**Panuncian: Unnamed**_

_**Buglizard: Unnamed**_

_**Slamworm: Unnamed**_

_**Vicetopus: Unnamed**_

_**These are the predators that I am still accepting names for, so be sure to send in your ideas. Well, I've kept you guys long enough. Enjoy the show! OH! Before I forget, I am still accepting suggestions for the pairing, but I might just do a poll on this particular subject.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Danny Phantom in any way, shape, or form! **_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Possible Songs"_

**"Yelling"**

_**"Alien Profiles"**_

* * *

_Dan 10 Theme Song_

_It started when an alien device did what it did, and stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid._

_Now he's got super powers he's no ordinary kid, he's..._

_Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10)_

_So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise. He'll turn into a predator before your very eyes!_

_He's flying, creepy, fast, and strong! He's every shape and size, he's..._

_Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10)_

_(Dan 10)_

_Armed with powers he's on the case! Fighting off evil from Earth, or space!_

_He'll never stop 'till he makes them pay! 'Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day!_

_Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_Ending Instrumental_

* * *

_**Gothapalooza! The Plague of Arachnophobia!**_

* * *

In the Rust Bucket, the kids were trying to find some way to not die of boredom. Ben was watching the Sumo Slammer TV show, Gwen was on her laptop, and Danny was checking out the different aliens that he had. His mother figured that if he was stuck with that watch for life, he might as well learn more about the different predators at his disposal.

"I just don't understand how these watches are able to transform us into so many different aliens." Danny said to himself. "It almost seems like something out of a science-fiction novel."

As Danny was turning the dial on the Predatrix, he settled on a certain alien that caught his eye. The silhouette looked a lot like that of an ancient bird of some sort. Being the curious boy that he is, Danny pushed down on the faceplate, and in a flash of red, he transforms yet again. Everyone looks to see if Danny's okay, only to see the strangest bird they've ever seen.

It was roughly six feet tall with dark purple feathers, a wingspan of four feet from tip to tip, a long neck that bent down and up in the middle, and a small head. It also had very long legs which were perfect for running at high speeds, a long, blue beak that seemed spiked on the top. The beak was also sharp with teeth that were just as sharp inside. Each foot also had three wicked sharp talons, and it had a total of four eyes, two on each side of its head. The skin on its legs, and neck were a light lavender color.

* * *

_**Omnivoracious: A tall, predatory bird that was the dominant species on a planet called Galvan Prime, but was wiped out after a meteorite made impact with the planet. They prey mostly on Galvans, but as their name suggests, they will eat just about anything they can catch. Their long legs make them fast runners, but their small wingspan, and dense wing bones suggest that flight was impossible for these birds. They also have sharp claws, and a beak full of sharp teeth that they use to catch prey. Currently extinct, the Omnivoracious in the Predatrix is the very last live specimen of its kind.**_

* * *

"Well, I can see that Danny won't have to pay for plane fare for a while." Ben wise cracked.

"Real funny..." Danny said in a raspy voice that was semi-high pitched.

"Well guys, the route to our original first stop is blocked off due to construction. We're gonna have to cut through something called Gothapalooza to get there now." Max informed as he changed routes.

Hearing the name Gothapalooza made Danny perk up. This meant that he would possibly have the chance to see one of his friends again. Maddie walked over to the back seat, and began to sketch Danny's current alien form.

"So Danny, what do you call this alien?" Maddie asked.

"Uh... I don't know. I'll need more time to think about a name for this guy." Danny replied.

After about two-and-a-half hours of driving, the group pulled up to the grounds of the goth fest. When they got out of the Rust Bucket however, what they saw wasn't exactly what they were expecting. Instead of pasty white kids wearing black clothing with steel spikes, black make-up, and Mohawks, everything was bright, colorful, and like something out of a picture book for three year olds.

"Uh, grandpa... Are you sure we're at the right place?" Gwen asked.

Even she was severely freaked out by what she was seeing. She saw that her grandpa was restraining himself from overreacting. Ben however had no such self-control.

**"MY EYES! Can't... Claw them out... Fast enough!" **Ben said. He really didn't like this place.

Suddenly, a girl who looks like she's about to have a panic attack runs up to the group. The girl looked to be about Danny's age, and was dressed like a semi-typical goth. She had shoulder length black hair with a small ponytail tied on top of her head. She had dark lavender eyes with no pupils, and wore purple lipstick. This is Samantha Manson, but if you wanted to live, you'd call her Sam.

"Sam, what's going on?!" Danny asked.

"You know her?" Ben and Gwen asked at the same time.

"Yeah, we've been friends since middle school." Danny replied.

"DANNY! Thank goodness you're here! We've got a problem!" Sam said in panic.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! WHOA! Sam, I need you to calm down, and tell us just what the heck is going on here!" Maddie said trying to get the girl to calm down.

Sam looked at Maddie with something akin to true horror on her face. She pointed over to an extremely pale man with a big nose, a bowler hat on his head, wearing black clothing. He was also wearing a golden gauntlet with three different colored gems embedded in it.

"IT'S FREAKSHOW! What's he doing here?!" Danny asked in shock.

"He somehow managed to get his hands on something called the Reality Gauntlet, and he's messing with reality BIG TIME!" Sam informed.

Danny growled and looked at the Predatrix to see that it was fully recharged. He pressed the buttons, and started scrolling through his predators.

"If there's one thing I hate more than ghosts who are trying to take over the world, it's guys like him who foolishly decide to play God!" Danny said.

Danny slammed his hand down on the faceplate, and in a flash of red he transformed again. This transformation was a different alien however.

Danny's body began to be covered in a sort of exoskeleton of some kind, and began to shift and change to a more arthropod form. His face had changed to look more like a spider's only instead of having twin fangs for a mouth, he had a gaping maw full of needle sharp teeth. He also grew four small leg like appendages with sharp points at the ends. Two on his head, and two on the sides of his chin. His arms and legs became giant spider legs with a single sharp claw at the tips. The foreleg part of each leg was covered in a thick layer of hair, and his body segmented into two halves resembling a combination of a spider, and a silverfish. His eyes were red with black slit pupils. His exoskeleton was a silvery tan color, and the hair was a caramel brown. The Predatrix symbol was located on this form's back. Danny had a name for this alien, and shouted it as his transformation was completed.

**"ARACHNOPHOBIA!"** Danny yelled.

* * *

_**Terroranchula: A predatory alien that looks like a giant, four-legged spider. These predators are solo hunters, and normally do not share their territory unless mating is involved. It is as of yet unknown, but Galvan scientists hypothesize that the females of the Terroranchula species are larger than the males. Their claws are registered as lethal weapons in combat, and they're capable of fitting into the smallest of places, making them deadly ambush predators. In their fights over territory, their electrified web armor can kill each other. As a result, territorial disputes have only one rule; no webs.**_

* * *

Danny looked menacing with his fang filled grin. Sam looked scared out of her wits wondering why Danny didn't just go ghost, Gwen and Maddie looked fascinated by this creature, and Ben had just one thing to say.

"That is so cool!" Ben said.

"Thanks, Ben! Now leave Freakshow to me. This is my fight..." Arachnophobia said in a deep, slightly raspy voice.

Danny would've rushed in to fight, but Freakshow sent a blast of energy at Danny using the Reality Gauntlet. Thinking fast, Danny created a large, red web in front of him that appeared to be reflective. When the blast hit, instead of the web vaporizing like they thought it would, it reflected the blast right back at Freakshow! The blast hit the reality gauntlet, and knocked it out of Freakshow's hand.

"Hey! No fair!" Freakshow whined.

"There is no fair in battle ya pathetic excuse for a ring master!" Arachnophobia said.

He ran towards Freakshow with one arm raised. He brought it down fully intent on slashing the ghost manipulator, but was intercepted by Lydia. She may no longer be a slave to Freakshow, but she still held a personal vendetta against the ghost boy. She launched a barrage of her tattoo spirits at Arachnophobia in an attempt to destroy him. But this Terroranchula was cunning.

Arachnophobia coated himself in a thin layer of his webbing, half expecting the tattoo spirits to bounce off. But instead, the webbing electrified the spirits on contact which made them disperse!

"This web can electrocute things too?" Arachnophobia asked himself before grinning like a maniac. "SWEET!"

He noticed Freakshow going after the Reality Gauntlet, but Arachnophobia wasn't about to let that happen. He moved with surprising speed, and bit Freakshow on the arm. The effect was instantaneous, and Freakshow found himself on the ground unable to move.

"What...? What...did...you...do... To me?!" Freakshow managed to ask.

"Looks like my fangs hold a paralyzing venom. You won't be going anywhere any time soon." Arachnophobia said, picking up the gauntlet.

He coated his arm in the electrical webbing, and used it to destroy the Reality Gauntlet. With the gauntlet and its power gems destroyed, the entire area returned to normal. Sam definitely seemed happy about that. The mark for the Predatrix began beeping, and in a flash of blue Danny was back to normal.

Maddie ran up to her son, and started to check him for any injuries.

"Are you okay, Danny? Your wounds didn't reopen did they?!" Maddie asked in worry.

"Mom, you don't have to worry! I'm fine." Danny said.

Sam walked over, and finally noticed Danny's robotic replacement eye.

"Hey Danny, what happened to your eye?" Sam asked.

"Let's just say that Dash, and those jocks went a little crazier with the beat down this time." Danny said bluntly.

Wanting to get off of that particular subject, Gwen suggested that they do some walking around and see what Gothapalooza had to offer. They agreed, and started looking around. Right after the police arrested Freakshow.

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter took so long, I was working on some of my other stories. I hope you find the battle scene to be okay, I'm still not too good at writing fight scenes. Anyways, I'm still accepting name suggestions for these aliens.**_

_**Vicetopus**_

_**Panuncian**_

_**Buglizard**_

_**Slamworm**_

_**Crabdozer**_

_**If you guys could continue sending in suggestions for these aliens names, that would be very much appreciated. Until next time, read and review! No flames!**_


	5. Rise of Silk Spitter!

_**Yo yo yo! It's Saurus to the Rock to the 625, back with the new chapter of Dan 10 is up and running! I am trying hard to make the fight scenes more interesting, but I'm just having such a hard time doing so! If anyone reading this story is any good at writing fight scenes, please PM me! I need all the help I can get! By the way, here are all of the predators that have been named.**_

_**Tyrannopede: Silk Spitter**_

_**Anubian Baskurr: Anubis**_

_**Psycholeopterran: Hypnotick**_

_**Omnivoracious: Horror Crow**_

_**Terroranchula: Arachnophobia**_

_**Slamworm: Wormaggedon**_

_**Panuncian: Saber Hound**_

_**These are the aliens that still need names.**_

_**Vicetopus**_

_**Buglizard**_

_**Crabdozer**_

_**I am still accepting name requests for the aliens above. I promise that I will take every idea into account! But in the meantime... PREPARE TO FIGHT!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Danny Phantom!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Index**_

* * *

_Instrumental Opening_

_It started when an alien device did what it did, and stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid! _

_Now he's got super powers, he's no ordinary kid! He's... Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise. He'll turn into a predator before your very eyes! _

_He's flying, creepy, fast, and strong! He's every shape and size! He's... Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_(Dan 10!)_

_Armed with powers he's on the case! Fighting off evil from Earth, or space! _

_He'll never stop 'til he makes them pay! 'Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day!_

_Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_Closing Instrumental_

* * *

_**Rise of Silk Spitter! The Hunter Becomes the Hunted!**_

* * *

Despite being full of nothing but goth stuff, Gothapalooza wasn't as bad of a place as our heroes thought it would be. Danny thought that it might be a good time for a change of attire, so he and his mom were taking a look at some of the clothes that were being sold there. But as luck would have it, the only color of clothing sold at Gothapalooza was black. Don't get him wrong Danny did like some black, but this much black clothing in one place was downright ridiculous. But while he was browsing, Danny found a shirt with the words horror show on it. He thought about the strange bird alien that he turned into earlier that day, and like a bee drawn to a flower in bloom, Danny was struck by inspiration.

"That's it!" Danny said to himself. But Maddie heard him, and walked over.

"What's it, Danny?" Maddie asked.

"I've come up with a name for that bird alien I turned into earlier. Horror Crow!" Danny explained.

"That's nice, Danny! Now let's get outta here, and look for new clothes somewhere else. Hopefully another fight happens today so we can see Horror Crow in action." Maddie said, mostly to herself towards the end. That's when she realized something about Horror Crow when she said his name. "Danny, when it comes to naming aliens, you're a genius!"

Meanwhile, Sam was hanging out with Gwen, Max, and Ben. She was questioning them about some minor things.

"So how long have you guys known Danny?" Sam asked.

"Only for a few days. He and his mom joined us on our summer road trip at the beginning of the summer." Ben explained.

"Why are you interrogating us?" Gwen asked. "You're not jealous that Danny's spending the summer with us and not YOU, are you?"

"What-jealous? M-M-Me?! NO! I'm just watching Danny's back. We've been friends for a while now." Sam retorted with a not-so-convincing stutter.

"Well judging from that stutter, I'd say you ARE jealous." Max said with a smirk.

Sam just turned around to hide the slight blush on her face, and to try and nurse her wounded pride. It was unknown to the group that a certain self-proclaimed 'Ghost Zone's greatest hunter' was watching them like a hawk. An hour had passed when the group met back up with each other, but at that moment a wisp of blue fog left Danny's mouth.

"Oh great. Why now?" Danny asked himself while looking around for his foe.

Having had to fight ghosts for a whole year has taught Danny to keep his guard up at all times. He was right to have his guard up, because missiles the size of bowling balls were heading right for them! Thinking fast, Danny switched the setting on his eye to heat vision, and fired a continuous blast of super condensed heat at the missiles. They blew up on contact with the heat beam, and the assailant was revealed.

It was a man that looked like he was made of metal. Actually, he looked more like a machine in the form of a man. His face looked to be like a skull, and he had a mullet of green fire on his head. He was wearing a black, sleeveless jumpsuit, a dark grey belt, and black gloves. His eyes were also glowing green. He was using a jetpack to fly.

"So this is where you wandered off to! I knew I would find you eventually, whelp!" The ghost said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

**"It's Skulker!"** Sam yelled in fright. But she wasn't afraid for herself, she was afraid for her friend, Danny.

"Maddie, what is that thing?!" Max asked.

"You probably won't believe me, but that is a ghost." Maddie explained. "Oh, WHY did I have to leave all of my ghost hunting equipment at home?!"

"I don't know how you got that eye ghost boy, but I will enjoy ripping it out of your skull before I make you nothing more than a pelt on my wall!" Skulker declared, making a glowing green ecto knife pop out of his wrist.

Ben didn't like that this guy was threatening his friend. He activated the Omnitrix, turned the dial, and found the alien he was looking for. He looked up at Skulker, and got the hunting ghost's attention.

**"Hey, bolt for brains! I'm not afraid of you! But let's see if you fear THIS!"** Ben yelled as he slammed down the faceplate of the Omnitrix.

The Omnitrix was absorbed into Ben's arm, and his skin started to turn as black as the darkness with purple lines in it. His two eyes fused into a single, purple, vertical facing eye. His mouth, nose, and ears disappeared, and his legs turned into a ghostly tail. To complete the transformation, the mark of the Omnitrix appeared in the middle of his chest, and his skin turned a greyish white with the lines turning from purple to black.

* * *

_**Ectonurite: An alien that lives in the darkest part of the galaxy. They have the appearance of ghosts, and for good reason too. They are able to turn invisible, have the power of intangibility, and in some cases they are capable of possessing another living being. Their bodies are composed of a form of protoplasm that acts as a second skin which protects them from light.**_

_**They require this second skin to protect them because they are vulnerable to sunlight. However, not much is known about Ectonurites, as they are a very elusive species. They are normally very docile, but there are a few who are hostile enough to attack without reason.**_

* * *

"Call me... Ghostfreak!" Ben said as the green light died down.

Skulker didn't seem deterred by this new foe, and lunged at Ghostfreak. Skulker attempted to stab the Ectonurite through the head, but when Ghostfreak went intangible the blade had absolutely no effect! Skulker was surprised by this, as his equipment was designed for hunting ghosts. While the hunter ghost's guard was down, Ghostfreak took the opportunity to possess Skulker.

Black lines appeared around Skulker's eyes, and they turned purple with a tiny pupil in them signifying that the possession was a success. Ghostfreak then started to make Skulker punch himself full force. While he did this, Danny readied his eye for another attack. The laser targeter was lined up with Skulker, and the laser started to charge up. But that's when things went bad.

Skulker managed to break free of Ghostfreak's control, and dodged the laser just as Danny took the shot. The mecha ghost flew at Danny intent on skinning him alive. Seeing the incoming danger, Danny activated the Predatrix, and slammed his hand down on the faceplate. He didn't have time to scroll through the different predators he had, and just hoped that he got something good.

Danny's body began to grow until he was literally two hundred and forty feet tall and possibly weighing over sixty thousand tons. Is body was long, purple and segmented like a centipede, but his head was blood red in color, and looked like the skull of a carnotaurus, four legs that looked saurian in design, and six arms with two clawed fingers. His tail also looked like a Tyrannosaurus Rex's, but it had four thagomizers like those of a stegosaurus at the end of his tail. There was also a hollow horn in the middle of his forehead, and his eyes were glowing red. The Predatrix symbol was located on his chest. Danny let out a loud roar when the transformation was done.

* * *

_**Tyrannopede: This alien is the apex predator for the planet Terradino, and they prey on the Vaxasaurians that inhabit the planet. When full grown a Tyrannopede stands at three hundred and sixty feet tall, and can weigh over ninety thousand tons. This is much too heavy for a Vaxasaurian to lift for very long, even with their enhanced strength.**_

_**Despite having size and strength on their side, the Tyrannopede species as a whole has the distinct disadvantage of being slow moving when hunting or fighting. However, they make up for their lack of speed by shooting a sticky web like substance from the horn on their head. They use this webbing to trap their prey in a sticky cocoon that is near impossible to break free from, allowing a Tyrannopede to consume their prey at their leisure.**_

_**A Tyrannopede's armored body gives it excellent defensive abilities. They have an incredibly sharp sense of smell, able to detect prey from several miles away. They're jaws have a bite force of approximately forty tons per square inch, perfect for killing prey, ripping through flesh, and splintering bones.**_

* * *

With his transformation finished, Danny roared at Skulker in challenge. Sam was up to ten times scared of this form as she was of Arachnophobia, Max was definitely not expecting something like this, Maddie thought that this form might've been a nightmare right out of Jurassic Park, and Gwen had just one thing to say.

"That's a big predator!" Gwen said.

Skulker just floated there not believing what he was seeing, but that look of shock soon turned into a malicious grin.

"At last, a trophy that is actually WORTH mounting on my wall!" Skulker said arrogantly.

He fired a barrage of lasers and missiles at Danny with all of them hitting their mark. He also started launching cocktail bombs, and fire canisters which engulfed Danny in a towering ball of flame. Thinking that there was no way his prey could've survived an inferno of that caliber, Skulker moved in for a closer look. A gust of wind blew away the fire to reveal that Danny had taken... ABSOLUTELY NO DAMAGE!

"Come on, Skulker. Hit me with your best shot. I DARE you!" Danny said with a predatory glint in his eyes.

"That WAS my best shot..." Skulker said with his voice going high pitched.

Ghostfreak flew up next to Danny, and you could easily tell that he was mighty impressed by this new form.

"THAT FORM IS AWESOME! What do ya call that one?" Ghostfreak asked.

Danny thought about this forms look, and he could easily say it was the ultimate apex predator. But right now his main focus was stopping Skulker, and that's what he was going to do.

"I'll think of something later. Right now, I need to show a certain ghost who's REALLY the apex predator around here!" Danny informed.

He charged at Skulker with his mouth open, ready to swallow the hunting ghost in a single bite. Skulker snapped out of his fear induced stupor just in time to avoid a bite that very well could've been the end of him. He started flying away from the giant Dino insect as fast as his armor could carry him.

Danny went after Skulker, and found that he couldn't keep up with the ghost. Just as it seemed the enemy would get away, instinct kicks in. Danny took aim with his horn while running after Skulker, and shot a giant beam of sticky webbing at the ghost. It hit its mark, and began to wrap Skulker in a sticky cocoon.

**"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"** Skulker yelled from inside the cocoon.

No one answered, as Sam used a Fenton Thermos that she kept on her to trap Skulker. She capped the thermos, and turned to Danny.

"Nice work, Danny!" Sam congratulated.

"Thanks, Sam. But when I'm in this form call me, Silk Spitter." requested the now named Silk Spitter.

Ben walked over, the Omnitrix having timed out sometime during the fight. The Predatrix started beeping again, and in a flash of blue, Danny had changed back. But he fell unconscious soon after. Maddie picked up her son, and started walking toward the rust bucket.

"Let's get Danny to bed, he's had a long day." Maddie said as the others followed her.

However, while they were heading back, they were blissfully unaware that Danny's subconscious mind was now in the Predatrix. Danny was in for a wild ride this time.

* * *

_**So, uh, I don't think any of you guys have noticed yet, but things just got scaly fast! As I said above, I still require name ideas for these three aliens. The Crabdozer, the Vicetopus, and the Buglizard. Also I kinda plan to have Danny be paired with a Female Ectonurite. How this will happen will be revealed in the episode where Ghostfreak breaks out of the Omnitrix. As always, read, review, no flames!**_


	6. Journey through the Predatrix!

_**Okay, new chapter of Dan 10 ready to be read! Please note that this chapter will mostly take place INSIDE of the Predatrix. Now concerning one thing I'm still unsure about for this story. The episode that features the fountain of youth. Like it would seem kinda strange in alien force for three teens to be hanging around with a couple of grown ups that aren't their parents, grandparents, or aunt and uncle. Should I have the effects from the fountain of youth hit Danny and whoever I choose to pair him with, and make the de-aging effect permanent for them? I'd like your advice on that. Now, on to the chapter! Oh but before I forget, here's a list of the aliens that have been named.**_

_**Panuncian: Saber Hound**_

_**Tyrannopede: Silk Spitter**_

_**Anubian Baskurr: Anubis**_

_**Psycholeopterran: Hypnotick**_

_**Slamworm: Wormaggedon**_

_**Omnivoracious: Horror Crow**_

_**Terroranchula: Arachnophobia**_

_**Buglizard: Fogmelion**_

_**Vicetopus: Tentacrusher**_

_**Crabdozer: Ramnoceros**_

_**Well, now all of Danny's first ten predators have been named. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I worked hard to try and make this chapter longer than they have been.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Index**_

* * *

_Instrumental Opening_

_It started when an alien device did what it did, and stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid!_

_Now he's got super powers! He's no ordinary kid, he's... Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise! He'll turn into a predator before your very eyes!_

_He's flying, creepy, fast, and strong! He's every shape and size! He's... Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_(Dan 10!)_

_Armed with powers he's on the case! Fighting off evil from Earth, or space!_

_He'll never stop 'til he makes them pay! 'Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day! DAN 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_Ending Instrumental_

* * *

_**Journey through the Predatrix!**_

* * *

"Where am I?" Danny groaned as his eyes began to open.

All Danny could remember was fighting Skulker after turning into Silk Spitter, and after that was nothing but an abyss of black nothingness. He hypothesized that turning into Silk Spitter took too much of a toll on him this time, so he passed out from the stress.

When Danny woke up, he could tell that he probably wasn't on earth anymore. He was in what looked to be a barren wasteland filled with stone, and a few dead trees here and there. Danny got up and started to look around.

"I'm not so sure if anything could possibly survive in such a harsh environment." Danny said to himself.

Danny started to walk in a random direction in an attempt to locate any signs of life. Unknown to Danny however, there was something following him. Something small, but also highly intelligent.

As Danny walked around the strange area, he started thinking about going alien so he could cover more ground.

"Alright, time to- what?! IT'S NOT ON MY WRIST!" Danny said to himself in shock.

It's true. Wherever Danny is, the Predatrix apparently didn't go with him. This posed a problem for Danny. Without his alien transformations, he would have to rely on his eye and basic martial arts skills to survive. Oh man, he is in trouble!

"This is gonna be a problem." Danny said to himself. "Now how am I supposed to find a way out of here?! ...Wherever HERE is..."

* * *

_*****Meanwhile, Outside of the Predatrix*****_

* * *

Maddie had just replaced the wet cloth that she put on Danny's forehead. Ever since the fight with Skulker, Danny's temperature had started rising to dangerous levels. No one knew what had caused it, but everyone was taking shifts taking care of Danny. Even Gwen and Ben were helping. One thing was certain though, this was no ordinary illness.

"I just don't understand! I've searched over ten different medical websites, and I've found no diseases that match the symptoms Danny has!" Gwen said more to herself than the others. She felt like pulling her hair out at this point.

Ben himself was wondering what could be causing this. It didn't seem like any sort of human disease, if the occasional flash of yellow light coming from Danny's watch was any indication. Wait a minute...

"Is this that watch's doing?" Ben asked himself.

"What do you mean, Ben?" Max asked his grandson.

"I can't help thinking that Danny's watch might be doing this to Danny." Ben explained.

"That's ridiculous, dweeb! There's no way that watch can cause something like this!" Gwen said, before having second thoughts. "Is there...?"

Maddie looked back to her son who was sweating worse than before. If what Ben had said was true, then things were gonna get worse before they got any better.

* * *

_*****Back inside of the Predatrix*****_

* * *

Ben kept wandering around in the bleak expanse of stone and rock, and couldn't help but notice that he had wandered into some kind of desert. He switched to infra red vision so he could spot any potential threats. The heat from this desert would seriously screw with his thermal vision, so that vision choice was out. But as he was walking, Danny ran into something. He switched his vision back to normal, and was amazed by what he was seeing.

It was the same mark that was on the watch on the ground. And surrounding it was ten pedestals that held hologram displays of the different aliens that Danny could turn into. He recognized a few of them like Anubis, Silk Spitter, and Horror Crow. But the rest of them were a mystery to Danny.

"Where am I?" Danny asked himself.

"You are at the core of the Predatrix." said a voice from behind Danny.

Danny felt something jump onto his shoulder, and looked to his left to see something very strange.

It was definitely an alien, but it was only about six inches tall. Its eyes were yellow with rectangular, horizontal pupils kinda like a frog's, grey skin, four fingers, three toes, and grey skin. It also had the small protrusions from its upper lip that seemed to be its mustache. This showed that it was definitely male. He wore green and black robes that looked like a cross between ancient mayan clothing, and a greek toga.

"Uhhh… Who, and WHAT are you?" Danny asked.

"I am an extraterrestrial race from a world known as Galvan Prime. Ironically, my species is known as the Galvans. As for who I am? I am called Azmuth, creator of your watch known as the Predatrix." the now named Azmuth explained.

Danny was seriously amazed by this. Here he was talking to the creator of the thing that turned him into all of those predators. But wait a minute…

"If you're the creator of this watch-er-the Predatrix, how did you get in here?!" Danny asked. "And, uh, follow up if I may, how did I get here?!"

Azmuth chuckled at the teen's reaction. While he had expected a question like that, he still found it funny that he was reacting this way.

"Allow me to explain. You see, I got in here through the use of a teleportation device. I received a distress signal from the Predatrix earlier, and teleported in here to see what the problem was. You however were sent here through your mind. It is how we are communicating with each other right now." Azmuth explained.

Danny looked back at the holograms, and walked towards them. He stopped in front of a strange one that seemed to be made up of the very galaxy itself.

It had glowing red eyes, seemed to be made from the galaxy itself, and had the body of a Chinese dragon from ancient folklore, but it had leathery wings that were also made from the galaxy. Its mouth was open showing rows of sharp, dagger like teeth that were serrated like steak knives, and a gold colored void inside of its mouth. on the sides of its upper jaw were two long whiskers made of the same golden energy that was in its mouth. one on each side.

"What's this one? I don't remember seeing it on the list of predators that I could turn into." Ben asked.

Azmuth's eyes lit up at the sight of this one.

"Ah, I see that you have unlocked a very rare and ancient predator. The Celestial Draconus! It preys on beings known as Celestialsapiens, and are quite large. In fact, they are what inspired your kind's legends of dragons." Azmuth explained.

Danny was about to reach out to touch the pedestal, but his hand started to go translucent. He also started to feel his temperature increase dramatically.

"Oh man! What NOW?!" Danny asked himself, feeling weaker and sicker.

"It would appear that when you unlocked that knew DNA, your body grew ill as it started to adapt to the new power. You are returning to your world now, but keep the meeting between the two of us a secret. You may tell them about the device, and about how you got so sick. Goodbye for now." Azmuth said as he teleported home.

Danny closed his eyes, and once again fell into a blissful abyss of darkness.

* * *

_**Well guys, here's the newest chapter of Dan 10! I hope you guys like the new chapter, because I worked pretty hard on it! Now, after a lot of careful thinking, I've decided to change the pairing from a female Ectonurite, to the Tetramand princess, Looma. But I have a new challenge for everyone. I'd like you to come up with some new predators for Danny to use! Here are the requirements I have for you!**_

_**1\. Must have a species name.**_

_**2\. Must include a name that Danny will call it by. (Unless I choose something else)**_

_**3\. Must include the prey of choice for this predator.**_

_**4\. Needs a list of powers and abilities.**_

_**5\. Must include a physical description of what the predator looks like. Size, body structure, color, etcetera.**_

_**6\. Must include whether this predator is alive or extinct.**_

_**With that out of the way, I will begin to work on the next chapter right away! Good luck to all of you readers!**_


	7. Saber Hound's Bloodthirsty Debut!

_**Okay, first off I wanna thank all of the reviewers who sent in ideas for the new predators that Danny will use in the future. I will definitely be using them. I also have added a couple of aliens of my own. Second of all, a lot of you have been wondering when I'll be updating my story called Danny, The Tiger of Light. Well, I don't know when that'll be. It's gonna be one of the longer chapters of the story, so it's gonna take a while for me to finish typing. But I'm pretty sure that if nothing comes up it'll be up sometime next week. Anyway, here are the species names, and given names for the new predators.**_

_**Predators sent in by reviewers:**_

_**Vladat: Draculance**_

_**Leptobanosina: Diviper**_

_**Krahka: Metalmorph**_

_**Lupleonem: Spirit**_

_**My Predators:**_

_**Celestial Draconus: Incendo**_

_**Sand Ripper: Sand Shark**_

_**Root Shark: Jaws**_

_**When Danny unlocks these seven is when I will give an accurate description of what they look like. But for now, we have a new alien that is going to fight a certain ghostly, Alucard wannabe! That's right, Vlad is about to meet his match this chapter! In fact more than his match! Now, ready your watches... Set yourselves... Commence with the new chapter! GONG YI TEMPAI!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Index**_

* * *

_Instrumental Opening_

_It started when an alien device did what it did, and stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid! _

_Now he's got super powers, he's no ordinary kid! He's... Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise! He'll turn into a predator before your very eyes!_

_He's flying, creepy, fast, and strong! He's every shape and size! He's... Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_(Dan 10!)_

_Armed with powers, he's on the case! Fighting off evil from Earth, or space! He'll never stop 'till he makes them pay! 'Cause he's the baddest teen to ever save the day!_

_Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_Ending Instrumental_

* * *

_**The Crazy Fruitloop Strikes! Saber Hound's Bloodthirsty Debut!**_

* * *

Danny groaned in pain, and slowly opened his eyes. His vision was pretty blurry so it was hard for him to see. He could faintly make out the image of his mother's worried face looking at him.

"Danny? Can you hear me, Danny?" Maddie asked a little more than worried for the health of her child.

"Uhhh... What hit me?" Danny asked, sitting up.

"Try not to move so much, Danny. You're still very sick, and I don't want you to hurt yourself." Maddie said before sticking a thermometer in her son's mouth. "Keep that under your tongue."

Ben and Gwen walked into the room carrying some food, and a bucket of cold water.

"Geez, I hope he doesn't melt the thermometer!" Ben said jokingly.

"With how high his temperature was the last we checked, that might not be too far from the truth." Gwen said, for once agreeing with her cousin.

"How long was I out anyway?" Danny asked.

"You've been sleeping for five days straight. We were afraid you'd never wake up, kiddo." Max informed from the driver's seat.

It wasn't so much as a minute later that the thermometer started beeping. Maddie took it out of her son's mouth and checked the result. What she saw was a great surprise.

**"Five hundred and sixty two degrees Fahrenheit?!"** Maddie asked incredulously.

"Uhhh, I may not be the smartest kid in my class, but I'm pretty sure Danny shouldn't be able to survive that kind of heat." Ben said.

"Yeah, about that..." Danny trailed off.

Danny started to go into detail about what had happened inside of the Predatrix. However, he left out the part where he met Azmuth. Suffice it to say that the four other members of their entourage were greatly shocked by this revelation.

"So you're not sick? You're only adapting to handle the power of these new predators?" Gwen asked, nutshelling the story as best as she could.

"That's about the gist of it." Danny confirmed while taking a sip of water.

All of them were completely unaware of a pair of glowing red eyes watching them before disappearing. Above the Rust Bucket, something that could only be described as a cross between a ghost, and a vampire phased into existence. He grinned maliciously at what he had just heard.

"So Daniel now has a device with that much power at his disposal? If I can acquire it for myself, my global conquest is assured!" The being known as Vlad Plasmius said to himself.

He turned invisible and intangible, and flew into the rust bucket in order to bide his time. Danny meanwhile was hungrier than he's ever been. Hungry enough to eat Max Tennyson's cooking without complaint. Or was that a side effect of the Predatrix? Hard to tell. The Rust Bucket stopped as they made it to their next stop. It was a comic convention that Tucker had gone to for the summer.

Everyone disembarked and started heading in to check some stuff out. Vlad remained hot on their tails. _**(Metaphorically speaking mind you.)**_

"So, Danny," began Gwen. "What exactly is this Tucker guy like?"

"Well, he's pretty much the definition of the phrase Techno Geek. He's almost never seen without his PDA, and he tends to think that he's a ladies man. I don't mean to talk bad about him, but he's really not." Danny explained. "Still, he is a pretty good friend."

"Yeah, but the way you describe him, he sounds like someone who couldn't get a girlfriend no matter how hard he tries." Ben said while reading a Sumo Slammer comic book.

"Unfortunately, you're right about that one." Danny said.

That got the attention of the two ten year olds. They looked at each other, and then back at Danny.

"I pity Danny for having a friend like Tucker." Ben said.

"I agree with ya there, cousin." Gwen acknowledged.

That's when the two's attention was really caught. Their eyes widened, and they glanced back at each other looking seriously freaked out.

"Did we just agree on something without arguing first?!" Ben asked.

"I think we just did..." Gwen answered.

The two ran to catch up with the others, and were surprised to see their grandpa Max, Maddie, and Danny talking to a man in a business suit. Danny did not look too happy to see this man. In fact, he looked madder than a Texas bull in musth. Trust me, they get plenty mad.

"I wonder who that guy is." Gwen said to herself.

"I don't know Gwen, but I don't like that look in his eyes." Ben said.

The two were about to walk closer to the group when something made them stop in their tracks. A black ring appeared around the business man's waist, and separated into two halves. One half went up, the other went down. The man was transformed into Vlad Plasmius! A.K.A. the Wisconsin Ghost!

"Uh oh!" Ben said.

He looked around to make sure no one saw this, before activating the Omnitrix. He scrolled through his aliens, found the one he wanted, and slammed down on the faceplate while being engulfed in a flash of green. A new alien was being used.

His body started to become covered in a bright orange fur, and his body took on a form that looked a bit like a mix of a fox and a gorilla. He had no eyes, and had six 'gills' on both sides of his neck, and he also didn't have a tail. His fingers and toes also had black claws protruding from the tips, and his mouth was also black and filled with sharp teeth. The symbol of the Omnitrix was on his right shoulder.

* * *

_**Vulpimancer: A carnivorous alien species that hails from the planet Vulpin. They aren't very friendly with other species that aren't family. This also applies to other Vulpimancers, but this is normal behavior for their kind. Since they lack eyes, they use the gills on their necks as scent receptors, and this helps them see where they're going. Armed with sharp fangs and claws, a Vulpimancer is a formidable foe to anyone who comes into contact with one! As they mature, Vulpimancers grow tails, and the males gain stripes along their backs. The females do not gain these stripes, and have paler fur coats than the males.**_

* * *

Gwen was really confused as to why Ben chose this alien that he named Wildmutt. Physical attacks would do no good against a ghost. Unless...

"The watch gave you the wrong alien again, didn't it?" Gwen asked.

Her question was confirmed when Wildmutt whimpered in defeat. But he quickly snapped out of it, and rushed into battle. Vlad was taken by surprise, and had no time to go intangible so he got sucker punched by Wildmutt.

This gave Danny the time he needed to activate the Predatrix. He started cycling through his predators in hopes of finding the new one, but then he had second thoughts.

_'I can't use the Celestial Draconus here. I would harm too many innocent bystanders! This one should do the job, for now.'_ Danny thought to himself as he was engulfed in a flash of red.

Like Ben, Danny's body began to take on a more beastly form. But instead of turning into Anubis, he was changing into something else entirely.

His body was covered in crimson red fur, with thick black fur on his back. His body type was like a mix of a sabretooth cat, and a hyena. His claws were black in color, and he had long saber-teeth jutting from his upper jaw, and a horn on his dog-like nose. He also grew a long tail out of the base of his spine, and was clearly a quadruped. His ears also more closely resembled those of a sabretooth cat. The symbol for the Predatrix relocated itself to Danny's right shoulder.

"**Saber Hound will defeat you!"** Danny yelled as he charged into action.

* * *

_**Panuncian: The apex predator of the planet Hathor, these creatures are solitary hunters. They prey upon a humanoid alien known as the Splixons. Splixsons are capable of cloning themselves, but the Panuncians have adapted their own cloning ability in order to counter this ability. A Panuncian's long fangs are used to slice through their prey's jugular in order to insure a successful kill, but they can also be used for grappling to hold their prey in place.**_

_**Despite these abilities however, Panuncians are not invincible. Even though their own cloning ability counters that of the Splixsons, Panuncians can be outmaneuvered and sometimes outsmarted. Their major weakness however, is that Panuncians can be rendered immobile if a large amount of water is forced down their throat. This causes them to bloat like a balloon that is being filled with helium.**_

_**In spite of their weaknesses, Panuncians are still a powerful race of predators. They must never be trifled with, for it could result in your downfall. Should you ever come upon one? Hide, and pray that it does not find you. And if it does find you? Then you must fight till your dying breath.**_

* * *

Wildmutt was trying to get a few hits in against Vlad, hut the vampiric halfa kept going intangible to avoid taking damage, and shooting ghost rays at Wildmutt to keep him from getting too close. Wildmutt was dodging as best as he could, but he was slowly being worn out. If this kept up for too much longer, Wildmutt would tire out completely and would become easy prey.

Vlad seemed to be getting bored by how easy this fight was. He aimed a little lower, and fired a ghost ray at Wildmutt's feet. It hit its target, and sent the human-turned-Vulpimancer skidding across the ground. Vlad started to float over to the downed creature that is Ben Tennyson. A cruel smirk was plastered on the face of the Alucard reject as he powered up a stronger ghost ray.

"Well pup, it looks like this is the end for you! Any last words before you die?" Vlad asked.

Before Wildmutt could say anything, Saber Hound pounced on Vlad and sank his fangs into the ghost's shoulder while using his claws to grip onto him.

"**AAAAAARRRRRGGH!"** Vlad yelled in pain.

He started to thrash about in an attempt to dislodge the alien big cat, but Saber Hound's fangs and claws were doing their job in gripping his prey. Finally, Vlad released a pulse of ghost energy that managed to get Saber Hound to let go. Vlad got back up, and saw that the same mark that was on Danny's watch was on the shoulder of this beast.

"So you've decided to forsake using your ghost powers in this fight have you, Daniel? Well, that suits ME just fine!" Vlad said with a smirk even though he was severely hurt.

Vlad concentrated his ghostly energy, and made five clones of himself. Each clone had no injuries whatsoever, but the original was still bleeding out a combination of blood and ectoplasm.

"Six against one! What will you do now that you are outnumbered, Daniel?" the Vlads asked arrogantly.

Saber Hound didn't speak. He called upon an ancient, natural instinct, and activated his special power. Five additional copies of Saber Hound split from the original! All of the Vlads looked shocked that this alien had such a power, and didn't like the odds they were up against.

"Sorry, Vlad, but it appears that it is time for you to leave and never return!" Saber Hound said as he and his clones pounced.

The fight was a brutal one. The Panuncian and his clones literally tore the Vlad clones to shreds. Their arsenal was more than enough to defeat the vampiric halfa, and for some reason, Vlad's intangibility was ineffective against Saber Hound. Each time a Saber Hound clone killed a Vlad clone, the ghostly clone would disperse into nothingness. Soon, all of the clones were defeated, and the original Vlad was now surrounded by snarling cat...hyena...saber things!

"Well Vlad… What will you do now? Will you be wise, and flee? Or will you perhaps be a fool, and fight to the death?" asked the original Saber Hound.

Now Vlad may be stubborn and somewhat arrogant, but he's in no way stupid. Even he knows when to run from battle.

"You may win THIS round, Daniel. But mark my words, **this battle is FAR FROM OVER!"** Vlad declared.

He then went intangible, fazed through the wall, and flew back to Colorado while the getting was good! The Omnitrix and the Predatrix began beeping again, and in twin flashes of red and blue, Ben and Danny were back to normal. Gwen and the others ran up to them in order to check them for injuries.

"Ben, are you okay?!" Max asked, worried that his grandson may have been seriously hurt.

"I'm fine, grandpa. But I don't think my leg is..." Ben said as he tried to stand, only to yelp in pain and fall back to the ground.

"Let's get him back to the Rust Bucket, we can take a look at that leg there!" Danny ordered as he picked the ten year old up, and carried him back to the mobile home.

* * *

_**We're done with this chapter! Listen, I know that I said that the pairing would be Danny and Princess Looma, but now I'm not sure. It's a tie between Princess Looma and a female Celestialsapien, so I posted a poll on my profile. I NEED HELP FROM EVERYONE READING THIS STORY! Please vote on the poll I posted so that I may finally get the pairing straightened out! Also I am still accepting ideas for new predators for Danny so keep 'em coming! Here's a refresher on the requirements.**_

_**1\. Must include a species name.**_

_**2\. Must include a given name.(What Danny will call it.)**_

_**3\. Needs an accurate description of what it looks like.**_

_**4\. Needs an accurate description of powers, abilities, and behavioral patterns.**_

_**5\. Must include what alien they prey on.**_

_**6\. Must include whether they are extinct or still living.**_

_**I especially need a predator that feeds on Ectonurites for the episode where Ghostfreak breaks out. Good luck, and good reading!**_


	8. Sand Shark, King of the Desert Sands!

_**I am loving how smoothly things are going with the poll! But even though I want you to keep casting your votes, I also want you to keep sending ideas for predators. So keep 'em coming! Same rules apply as last chapter! Also, here's the current poll results.**_

_**Danny x Princess Looma: 8 votes**_

_**Danny x Female Celestialsapien: 12 votes**_

_**People must be really interested in finding out what a Danny x Female Celestialsapien pairing would be like! I will admit, I too am pretty curious as to how that would turn out. I'm going to leave the poll up a little longer, so don't forget to vote! But I'd say I've taken up enough of your time. Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Danny Phantom!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Mature Celestialsapien Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

**"Flashbacks"**

_**Alien Index**_

* * *

_Opening Instrumental_

_It started when an alien device did what it did, and stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid! _

_Now he's got super powers! He's no ordinary kid, he's... Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise! He'll turn into a predator before your very eyes!_

_He's flying, creepy, fast and strong! He's every shape and size! He's... Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_(Dan 10!)_

_Armed with powers, he's on the case! Fighting off evil from Earth or space!_

_He'll never stop till he makes them pay! 'Cause he's the baddest teen to ever save the day!_

_Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_Ending Instrumental_

* * *

_**Sand Shark, King of the Desert Sands!**_

* * *

"Looks like you're gonna be out of commission for a while, Ben. That old fruitloop got you good." Maddie said as she finished wrapping bandages around Ben's leg.

Ben had suffered a few minor injuries from fighting Vlad. Mainly some light bruising, and a few shallow cuts. But his leg took severe damage from the ghost ray. He suffered multiple second degree burns from the knee down, and would be unable to walk on his own for a while.

"Well this totally kills my whole 'alien hero' plan!" Ben said in disappointment.

"Hey, it won't be all bad!" Gwen reassured.

"Yeah? Name ONE WAY it won't be all bad!" Ben demanded.

"Well, from what I'm seeing with your watch, I think you might've unlocked a new alien." Danny informed.

THAT got everyone's attention. Ben activated his watch to make sure Danny wasn't just pulling his leg_**(No pun intended)**_, and sure enough there was a new alien amongst the ones Ben already had. Ben honestly didn't know what to make of this new alien.

"Wonder what this one can do..." Ben said to himself.

"I don't recommend going alien until that leg is healed, Ben. It's too dangerous right now." Max said from the driver's seat.

While bummed out that he couldn't use his aliens for a while, Ben at least understood that he had to let the burns on his leg heal before he could fight again. On the bright side though, Ben had a new alien to help fight evil. The team was planning to stop at a small fishing port later on. There was something attacking small fishing boats for a few days now, and they needed to investigate.

While they drove to this port, Maddie got lost in thought. She was thinking about the comic convention and how Vlad was really the Wisconsin Ghost. It seemed to unreal to be true, and yet at the same time Maddie could see the similarities between the two. Then again, that would explain why Vlad seemed to disappear at the college reunion. And why Danny seemed to have a bone to pick with Vlad.

* * *

*****Flashback Start*****

* * *

**"See anything interesting, Danny?" Maddie asked as she and her son browsed through the comics.**

**They decided that since they were at the convention, they might as well get a few souvenirs. So far, none of the comics had caught Danny's interest. It seems like ever since he got the Predatrix, Danny has lost almost all interest in reading fantasy books. He was about to tell his mother that nothing had caught his interest, but that's when he heard the voice of the LAST person he wanted to see this summer.**

**"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"**

_**'Oh PLEASE no...' **_**Danny thought to himself.**

**Looking over to a stack of Dracula comics, Danny and Maddie saw a man with white hair tied in a low ponytail with black eyes, and a white beard, wearing a black business suit. This is Vlad Masters, multimillionaire businessman and half ghost. But what's he doing at a comic convention of all places? (Kinda obvious, don't ya think?)**

**"Vlad Masters?!" asked Maddie and Danny simultaneously.**

**"Maddie! Daniel! What an unexpected, unprecedented, and totally unplanned surprise!" Vlad said walking up to the two.**

**Danny glared as hard as he could at his enemy, and Maddie was wary of the businessman. Neither had forgotten about what happened in Colorado, so they had a right to be cautious about Vlad. Danny narrowed his one good eye at Vlad, while his mechanical one turned red from his anger. Vlad took notice of Danny's biomechanical eye.**

**"Daniel, what on earth happened to your eye?!" Vlad asked.**

**"Frankly Vlad, that's none of your business." Danny answered with a sharp edge in his voice.**

**Maddie put a calming hand on her son's shoulder. Danny had told her everything about his ghostly alter ego, and how he was using his powers to fight bad ghosts and send them back into the Fenton Ghost Portal. At first, Maddie was angry with herself for attacking her own son. But Danny had reassured her, and told her that it wasn't entirely her fault.**

**Either way though, she still didn't want someone like Vlad near her son. She knew for a fact that Vlad would be a negative influence on her son.**

"**Vlad, I think that you should leave before things escalate too far." said Maddie, leaving no room for argument.**

**Unfortunately, It seems like Vlad just can't take a hint.**

"**Come now, Maddie, is that any way to talk to an old friend?" Vlad asked, feigning sadness.**

**Unfortunately for him, neither parent nor son was falling for it.**

"**Cut the act, Vlad! Just tell us why you're here!" Danny demanded.**

**Vlad gave a cruel smirk from this comment.**

"**Very well, Daniel," said Vlad as he transformed into his ghost form. "I am here to take that watch of yours!"**

* * *

*****End Flashback*****

* * *

'_Vlad said he was after the Predatrix. Why would he want it when he already has his ghostly abilities?' _Maddie thought to herself.

Danny meanwhile was debating on whether to practice with a new alien when they made a stop or not. Ben could only stay transformed for ten minutes at a time so that was a slight issue, but Danny knew that he would need to train in order to use his aliens. He was still apprehensive about using Incendo, his recently named Celestial Draconus, so Danny would need to do something about this. His eyes settled on a strange, cephalopod looking alien. It was a perfect alien to practice with in an aquatic environment like where they're going.

After a couple of hours of driving, our heroes reached an area where there was nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. Danny didn't understand why, but he felt as if the sand was calling him. Drawing him into its beauty and the freedom that comes with it.

"Let's take a rest stop here and get some fresh air. The warmth of the sun will do all of us some good." said Max as he parked the Rustbucket on the edge of the sand.

Everyone disembarked, but then the Predatrix started acting strangely. It started flashing yellow again, and without warning, Danny transformed.

This particular transformation was a lot different from the others. Danny's body began to grow until it was approximately thirty meters long, and he began to get really bulky. His arms and legs became powerful flippers with three 'fingers' and 'toes' each, his skin turned olive green, and his eyes became red and narrow. He also had a long, bulky yet flat tail that seemed to act as both a powerful propeller, and as a rudder. In fact, Danny's body seemed to resemble a mix of a Shark and a prehistoric Mosasaur. There were three wide gills on the bottom of both sides of Danny's neck. There were also prominent teeth showing at the front on his enlongated snout even though it was closed. He also grew a distinctive row of spines that curved backwards reaching from his head to the base of his neck. There was a single large spike on top of Danny's head, and an even larger one on his back that seemed to act like a sort of dorsal fin.

"**SAND SHARK!" **yelled Danny, somehow already having a name for this alien.

* * *

_**Sand Ripper: A predatory species that lives on the planes Khoros. Sand Rippers are capable of 'swimming' through the sands of Khoros, and are the predator to the Tetramand species. These creatures use sonar to locate prey that is above ground, and have a protective membrane on their eyes to protect them from the sand. They can also breathe underground, and have Jaws powerful enough to bend steel. They are able to jump out of the sand like dolphins and porpoises in order to catch their surface dwelling prey. They can also swim through the sand at surprising speed, and are known for being ambush predators.**_

_**There is a drawback to these abilities, however. Despite being able to swim through the sands of planet Khoros, Sand Rippers are unable to move through rocky ground.**_

* * *

Without so much as a word of warning, Danny began to tunnel through the sands of the desert that the team had stopped in. Even though this could get out of hand, Maddie and the Tennyson's couldn't help but marvel at the amazing creature that Danny was now practicing with. Danny jumped out of the sand and said only a few words to the others.

"Woo-hoo-hoo! Too much fun!" exclaimed Sand Shark as he dove back into the sands below him.

* * *

_**And I am Done with this chapter! Now, I want you guys to know that I am going to leave the poll up for a while longer, and I've also added a couple of choices to the poll. So remember to keep voting! Also, I am still accepting ideas for new predators for Danny so keep 'em coming! Same rules apply as last chapter! Good luck to you all!**_


	9. Rise of Incendo!

_**I can see that the poll I posted is still coming along nicely, but I'm not closing it just yet. But I got a request from PhantomDragon99 to add Loboan(BenWolf) DNA into Danny's Predatrix. I might, but I'm not quite sure yet. If you guys think I should then I will, but it's ultimately my decision. If you think I should add Loboan DNA to Danny's Predatrix, then please include a name and what it should look like since it's going to be different from BenWolf. Enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Danny Phantom!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Mature Celestialsapien Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"_Songs"_

"**Yelling"**

"**Flashbacks"**

_**Alien Index**_

* * *

_Opening Instrumental_

_It started when an alien device did what it did, and stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid!_

_Now he's got super powers! He's no ordinary kid! He's… Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise! He'll turn into a predator before your very eyes!_

_He's flying, creepy, fast and strong! He's every shape and size! He's… Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_(Dan 10!)_

_Armed with powers he's on the case! Fighting off evil from earth, or space! _

_He'll never stop till he makes them pay! 'Cause he's the baddest teen to ever save the day!_

_Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_Ending Instrumental_

* * *

_**Rise of Incendo!**_

* * *

Having finished training with Sand Shark's abilities, Danny boarded the Rustbucket and they headed off to a nearby town to restock. Danny was ecstatic about having unlocked a new alien, but was a bit bummed out that he couldn't use it all the time. He learned the hard way that Sand Shark is only capable of swimming through sand. He tried to swim his way through a patch of rocks, but instead of swimming through them as easily as he thought he could, he instead ended up getting hurt in the snout. So, here they were now. Driving through a town in Minnesota. They stopped at a gas station to refuel, and stock up on a few essentials.

"Does anyone want to get something to drink real quick?" Maddie asked on her way out of the RV.

Ben and Gwen turned down the offer, and Danny asked for a rootbeer. Suddenly, his ghost sense went off, making him go on high alert.

"Mom, we got a problem!" said Danny as he got ready to go predator.

The sky suddenly got dark as a ghost that Danny was familiar with showed up, and blasted a crater in front of the gas station using a ghost ray. This ghost was an adult male who was dressed a lot like a prince from medieval times. He also had a strange pendant around his neck that looked like a dragon's eye. He had a look of cruelty, and arrogance on his face.

"Kneel before your superior, humans!" The ghost loudly commanded.

Many of the humans at this gas station did as they were told out of sheer fear of this ghostly adversary. But the Tennyson entourage wasn't bowing.

"What IS that?!" asked Gwen.

"That's Prince Aragon, a ghost who wants to rule the world as its king, and force everything and everyone back into medieval times. But I'm not gonna let him!" explained Danny as he activated the Predatrix, and transformed into an alien he's used before. "**SILK SPITTER!"**

Aragon heard the roar and turned around to come face to skull with an angry Tyrannopede known only as Silk Spitter.

"And what, pray tell, is THIS monstrosity?" asked Aragon in overconfidence as he changed into his European Dragon form.

"You don't recognize the Phantom who helped defeat you LAST time? Then again, with a face like this it would be hard to see the similarities." taunted Silk Spitter.

Aragon's eyes widened in shock for a moment. His sneer returned however as he finally recognized who it was he was talking to. He let out an evil chuckle as he got ready to fight.

"Well, ghost boy… You appear to have gained some new powers. But it makes no difference to me! You shall burn at the stake for your heresy, ghost child!" Aragon declared as he charged at Silk Spitter.

But Silk Spitter was already one step ahead of Aragon. He blasted his sticky silk from the horn on his head, and managed to tie Aragon's wings together in mid flap. This caused the dragon ghost to fall, and skid across the ground. Taking the opportunity, Silk Spitter charged at the downed dragon ghost, and bit down on Aragon's neck using his powerful jaws! It wasn't strong enough to pierce the skin, but it was definitely enough to cause some serious pain.

Aragon roared from the pain of Silk Spitter's powerful jaws clamping down on his neck, and retaliated by trying to bite down on Silk Spitter. This was a lost cause however, as the Tyrannopede's armor was too strong for Aragon's fangs to so much as scratch. He tried to pry the jaws of the massive predator off of his neck, but Silk Spitter's grip was far too strong. Deciding to forego hand-to-hand combat, Aragon opened his mouth, and shot a torrent of blazing hot ghostly fire right in the back of Silk Spitter's head. It had the desired effect, as Silk Spitter released his hold on the dragon ghost, and let out a loud roar of pain.

Aragon took this chance to put some distance between Silk Spitter and himself, and went intangible to free his wings from their sticky cocoon. He inhaled deeply, and shot even more fire at Silk Spitter. This caused him even more pain than before, as the fire got him right in the face. With his sight out of commission temporarily, Silk Spitter started wildly swinging his tail in an attempt to stab Aragon with the thagomizers. But Aragon remained out of reach.

Seeing an opening in his enemy's defense, Aragon flew back at Silk Spitter, and rammed him right in the gut, sending him crashing to the ground. Silk Spitter looked up at Aragon who is looking down at the Tyrannopede with a look of superiority.

"Surrender, ghost boy! Perhaps if you do, I shall make you my court jester." said Aragon in a mocking tone.

But Silk Spitter looks defiantly at the dragon ghost, and moved his tail to the Predatrix mark on his chest.

"I don't know the meaning of the word 'surrender'! It's time to fight dragon with dragon!" declared Silk Spitter.

He tapped the Predatrix, and in a flash of red, he underwent another transformation. But this time, it was one he had yet to practice with. It was none other than…

"**INCENDO!"** yelled the massive beast. _**(Incendo looks the same as his hologram did in the chapter titled 'Journey Through The Predatrix'.)**_

* * *

_**Alien Index Entry! Species, Celestial Draconus.**_

_**The Celestial Draconus is a very rare and ancient predator that resides in the very core of a place known as the Forge of Creation. Made from the very galaxy itself, a single Celestial Draconus can grow up to fifteen hundred feet long, and be at a radius of three hundred feet when fully mature. Their wings can grow to be a total of six hundred feet from tip to tip, and their hide is stronger than Adamantium, Nth metal, Promethium, Carbonatium, and Clangite combined, making it impossible to take any damage from weapons of any species that resides outside of the Forge of Creation. However, the Celestial Draconus species is severely endangered due to an unknown reason.**_

_**Their claws are sharp enough to slash and stab through almost anything, and their dagger-like teeth are able to puncture through armor with ease. The inside of their body burns with the heat and energy of one quintillion supernova's. Literally! And as such, they can breath fire that is hot enough to incinerate even a black hole! They also have a powerful healing factor that makes them nigh unstoppable if their armored hide is ever penetrated. Their eyesight is a crucial part of their hunting abilities, as their eyes are sensitive enough to find their preferred prey in the intergalactic void of the Forge of Creation; Celestialsapiens.**_

_**But despite all of their power, the Celestial Draconai are not unfellable. Their regeneration takes time, they can be quite impatient when young, and they are also able to be killed by Celestialsapiens that have weapons made from the teeth and claws of another Celestial Draconus. But their strengths definitely outweigh their weaknesses. There's a reason these beasts are feared throughout the galaxy!**_

* * *

With a mighty swipe of his claws, Incendo slashed right through the scaly hide of Prince Aragon. Said ghost dragon roared in severe pain, on account of his scaly armor had never been pierced before. But Incendo didn't stop there! He rolled over onto his belly, flapped his wings, and took flight. He reared back his head, and shot out a concentrated stream of golden fire at Aragon. The ghost dragon shot his own fire in an attempt to counter his enemy's flames.

This proved to be futile, however, as Aragon's flames were easily snuffed out by the fire that was shot by Incendo. Try as he might to push the golden fire back, all Aragon managed to do was prolong the inevitable. He was engulfed in the golden fire, and instantly disintegrated, sending his soul straight to its designated afterlife. Seeing that his work was done, Incendo let out a massive roar of victory, but was soon engulfed in a bright, golden light. When the light died down, it revealed that Incendo was gone!

"Danny?!" said Maddie as she wondered only one thing.

"Where'd he go?!" asked Ben.

Wow, would you look at that! It's like he read her mind!

* * *

_**There we go! This chapter is complete! Next time, we will find out exactly what happened to Danny! The poll is gonna remain open until the next chapter is up, so this is everyone's last chance to vote! Also I am still accepting requests for predatory aliens for Danny's Predatrix. Same rules apply as those on the chapter titled 'Journey Through The Predatrix'!**_


	10. The Forge of Creation!

_**Well, it's unanimous. The winning pairing for this story is… Danny x Female Celestialsapien! YAY! But now it's time we meet the Celestialsapiens in their natural habitat; the Forge of Creation! Now I want you all to know that something is definitely happening to the Predatrix in this chapter, and I think you'll all be pleasantly surprised by what happens. Now without further delay, enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own Ben 10, or Danny Phantom!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Mature Celestialsapien Speech"

'_Thinking'_

_Songs_

"**Yelling"**

_**Alien Index**_

* * *

_Instrumental Opening_

_It started when an alien device did what it did, and stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid!_

_Now he's got super powers! He's no ordinary kid, he's… Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise! He'll turn into a predator before your very eyes!_

_He's flying, creepy, fast, and strong! He's every shape and size, he's… Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_(Dan 10!)_

_Armed with powers, he's on the case! Fighting off evil from Earth, or space!_

_He'll never stop till he makes them pay! 'Cause he's the baddest teen to ever save the day!_

_DAN 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_Ending Instrumental_

* * *

_**Enter The Forge of Creation!**_

* * *

Incendo opened his eyes to see that he was definitely not on Earth anymore. But at the same time, he wasn't in the Predatrix. In fact, he appeared to be in outer space! But that shouldn't be possible! He would've died from lack of oxygen by now! But it didn't seem as impossible as having an alien device latch onto your wrist. But that wasn't important right now. What was important was figuring out just WHERE the heck he was!

Incendo spread his wings, and flew off in a random direction in an attempt to try and find any signs of life. His eyesight was definitely helping him to navigate this dark void, but he had to be quick about finding a way home. If the Predatrix times out before he gets back to Earth, Danny will end up suffocating from lack of oxygen. He really didn't want that to happen! As Incendo flew through the dark void of space, he couldn't help but feel like he belonged here. Some sort of natural, inborn instinct. But something felt off to him.

'_Odd… It has been well over two hours now, and I have not transformed back to normal! Why is that?'_ thought Incendo.

Suddenly, the Predatrix started to beep, and flash blue. This was really bad. The Predatrix was about to timeout while he was in the airless vacuum of outer space!

"**Not good!"** shouted Incendo in fear.

In a flash of blue, Danny was now in place of Incendo. Danny started panicking, and making noises like he was suffocating. That is… Until he had an epiphany.

"Hey… There's oxygen here?!" Danny asked himself.

"Indeed there is, child." said a voice that sounded like it had two others mixed with its own.

Danny turned around to see something both strange, and astounding at the same time. It was a man that appeared to be made out of an entire galaxy! He had a physique like that of a professional boxer, pure white eyes, and twin curved horns on the sides of his head. He had no visible mouth, but he had strange fire that also looked like it was made from the universe that acted like a beard. He was wearing armor that looked to be made of an odd, otherworldly metal. His aura suggested that he was a great warrior, but was also a more peaceful man.

"Okay… Two questions. One; who are you? Two; WHAT are you?' asked Danny.

The strange man let out a good natured chuckle, and answered Danny's questions.

"To answer your first question, my name is king Gorran. As for what I am? I am a being known as a Celestialsapien." explained the now named Gorran.

Danny was shocked by this. Here he was meeting a real Celestialsapien… IN PERSON! But he had learned from Azmuth that Celestialsapiens lived only in… Wait one cotton pickin' minute here!

"One more question. Where are we, exactly?" asked Danny.

Gorran spread his arms out, gesturing to the vast expanse around them.

"Where you are is the home of the Celestialsapiens. You are in the Forge of Creation!" declared Gorran. "I have brought you here for a specific purpose, young man."

Danny looked kinda concerned about that last part. He knew that Celestialsapiens usually don't associate themselves with other life forms, and prefer to avoid conflict with other species. Whatever it was he was being called for, it must be pretty important for him to call on the assistance of a human!

* * *

_**Well, this chapter is now complete! Sorry that it's so short, but I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story. If you have any ideas as to what should happen next, feel free to drop me a line! as always, read and review! Flamers not welcome!**_


	11. Flight of Hypnotick!

_**MY CREATIVE SLUMP IS NOW OVER! I CAN FINALLY WRITE THIS CHAPTER! I'd like to thank all of you out there who took the time to send in ideas so I could continue to pump out chapters for your enjoyment of fan written literature! YOHOHOHOHOHO! Ah, and now comes the part where Danny meets his destined mate! Or, at least the first part of it. I really hope you all enjoy this new chapter, as I have worked so very, very hard on it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Danny Phantom!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Mature Celestialsapien Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Index**_

* * *

_(Opening Instrumental)_

_It started when an alien device did what it did, and stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid!_

_Now he's got super powers! He's no ordinary kid, he's Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise! He'll turn into a predator before your very eyes!_

_He's flying, creepy, fast, and strong! He's every shape and size! He's Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10! Dan 10!)_

_Armed with powers he's on the case, fighting off evil from Earth, or space!_

_He'll never stop 'till he makes them pay! 'Cause he's the baddest teen to ever save the day!_

_DAN 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_(Ending Instrumental)_

* * *

_**Flight of Hypnotick! The Search for the Celestial Princess!**_

* * *

Gorran had taken the liberty of leading Danny to the area in the Forge of Creation where Celestialsapiens were most abundant. He hasn't yet explained his reasons for calling Danny to the Forge of Creation yet, and the boy's curiosity was starting to get the better of him. But pretty soon, something new within the void came into view.

"Welcome Daniel, to the kingdom of Stratos!" said Gorran in a dramatic way.

Although he had every right to be dramatic. The kingdom had what must've been thousands, if not millions of Celestialsapiens! It seemed to be quite a peaceful place. There were children running around laughing and playing, young couples spending time together, and a giant force field was surrounding the place! Wait... Force field?!

"What's that barrier for?" asked Danny.

King Gorran sighed. He knew that the mission would make itself known sooner or later.

"Come, Daniel. There is much that we must discuss." said Gorran as they floated over to the kingdom.

Using his powers, Gorran opened the barrier long enough for them to get into the kingdom. When they reached the palace, they were met by two guards who were, at first, reluctant to let a human through. But after some reassurance from their king, they let him pass. The halls of the palace were adorned with some of the most beautiful artwork Danny has ever seen. One painting, however, really caught Danny's eye.

It was of a Celestialsapien that was about the same age that he was. However, there were significant differences between this one and most others of its species. For one thing it had a far more curvy figure showing that it was clearly female. She also had the colors of the stars and galaxy that she was comprised of inverted. Instead of being black with white stars, she was white with cyan colored stars. Like many others of her kind, she had no visible mouth, nose, or ears, but her eyes were a beautiful dark coral orange. She had long cyan colored flames that resembled hair that was let down allowing it to freely fall to her waist, and short bangs framing her heart shaped face. There were also three small horns sticking out of her forehead to form a crest through her bangs. She was wearing a dress that was both elegant, and screamed royalty.

Gorran took notice of the portrait that Danny was looking at, and walked over to the young man.

"King Gorran, who is this girl in the painting?" asked Danny.

"That, young Daniel, is my daughter. Princess Nova is her name, and as you can see she is...different compared to most others of our race. She is far more brightly colored than many others of our kind." explained Gorran.

They would've continued to the throne room, but a guard ran up to the two of them, panic evident in his eyes and voice.

**"My king, princess Nova has run away! And a rogue Celestial Draconus has been spotted outside of the barrier!"** yelled the frantic guard.

"**WHAT?! SEND OUT A SEARCH PARTY, AT ONCE! I WANT MY DAUGHTER RETURNED HOME UNHARMED!"** yelled king Gorran.

The frightened guard ran off to carry out the order, 'lest he face his king's wrath. Gorran let out a tired sigh as he continued to lead Danny to the throne room. Danny, letting his curiosity get the better of him, asked a question that would plague the mind of anyone who heard that someone had ran away from home.

"Why would your daughter run away like that?" asked Danny.

Once again, Gorran sighed. He should've known that Danny might ask something like that. Not that he blamed the poor lad. He knew nothing of the customs of Celestialsapien royal customs, and it was a perfectly legit question. He thought about leaving Danny in the dark about this, but then decided against it.

"Celestialsapiens come of age when they turn fourteen. Due to Nova's status as princess of the stratos kingdom, this means that she must find a suitable mate. Many suitors from other royal houses have tried to woo my daughter, but every time she turned them away." explained Gorran. He took a moment to collect his thoughts, took a deep breath, then continued to explain.

"Because of her lack of desire to take a husband, my wife and I decided that a political marriage would be the best course of action. However, Nova must've overheard our talk. And now my daughter is in danger all because of my folly!" said Gorran.

Having heard the whole story from Gorran, Danny could understand why princess Nova would run away like she did. He would too if his parents tried to stick him into an arranged marriage. But at the same time, he knew that running away wouldn't truly solve her problems. Activating the Predatrix, Danny dialed through his aliens, and found an alien that might get the job done this time.

"I think I'll call this one…" trailed off Danny as he was engulfed in a flash of red light.

His body began to grow a purple colored exoskeleton all over, and began to take on a more insectoid design. His body now resembled an overgrown bee, with four black legs, four clear wings, two antennae, a dual stinger, and two huge fangs protruding from his mouth. He also had these strange holes on his body, four on each side. As the transformation finished, Danny's mouth opened to reveal a long tongue, and the Predatrix reappeared on in between his eyes.

"**HYPNOTICK!" **yelled the new alien.

* * *

_**Alien Index Entry**_

_**Species Name: Psycholeopterran**_

_**Given Name: Hypnotick**_

_**The natural predator to the Necrofriggians, Psycholeopterrans commonly reside on the planet Kylmyys. It is unknown as to whether they live in swarms or if they are solo hunters, but if you're a Necrofriggian, watch out! These guys are well equipped to catch their prey! **_

_**Psycholeopterrans can fly at high speeds, easily able to keep up with a Necrofriggian. They can also go intangible like their prey of choice, and possess cryo immunity. This means that abilities revolving around freezing your opponents are rendered useless against these guys. They can also release a red pollen from the holes in the sides of their bodies which they can use to put someone into a hypnotic trance. Once they've lured in their prey, they wrap them up with their long, sticky tongue, then use their fangs to drain their prey's life blood.**_

_**But they do have a common weakness which has lead to them becoming an endangered species due to smugglers. They can be trapped in an ultra tangible container which nullifies their intangibility powers. Due to their hypnotic abilities, Psycholeopterrans are sold on the black market as 'Pleasure Aliens'. Kinda like an alien Opium.**_

* * *

"Don't worry about a thing, your highness. I'll find your daughter!" said Hypnotick.

With that, he flew outside, and a guard lowered the barrier long enough for Hypnotick to fly off in search of the princess. Hypnotick didn't know the Forge of Creation very well, so he flew off in a random direction in hopes of finding the princess before it was too late.

He heard explosions in the distance, and looked to see unnatural flashes of light. Being an insect, this intrigued our young hero.

"What's that?" Hypnotick asked himself.

Throwing caution to the wind, Hypnotick flew off to investigate. What he didn't know was that back on Earth, his mother was worried sick about him.

* * *

_*****Meanwhile…*****_

* * *

"Mrs. Fenton, I think you should calm down…" said Max.

They had stopped at another gas station to refuel, and Maddie had not stopped pacing. She was far too worried about her son. When Max had asked her to calm down, she calmly responded to such a, in her opinion, nonsensible notion.

"**Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! My son is out there dealing with who knows what, AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!"**

Okay, I take that back! She's nuts with worry. Before things could escalate any further, Ben had got between the two grown ups as Diamondhead.

"Easy there, Mrs. Fenton. I know that you're worried about Danny! We are too. But lashing out at us isn't going to bring him back any sooner!" argued Diamondhead.

Hearing the good points that the ten year old hero was making, Maddie started to try and put a lid on her temper. She took some deep breaths, and was soon calm enough to handle the situation rationally.

"Besides, Danny has a whole arsenal of alien predators at his disposal! I think he can handle whatever is causing trouble wherever he is." reassured Gwen.

Oh, if only she knew how wrong she was.

* * *

_*****Back in the Forge of Creation*****_

* * *

Well, folks… There's good news, bad news, worse news, and horrible news! Good news is, Hypnotick found princess Nova! She was curious as to how a Psycholeopterran ended up in the Forge of Creation, but paid that no mind.

The bad news is, they were up against the biggest, meanest most ferocious Celestial Draconus that Danny has ever seen! This guy was even bigger than Incendo, and he's pretty big!

The worse news is that Hypnotick's abilities were near useless against this massive beast! He tried his hypno pollen, but the Celestial Draconus just brushed it off like it was nothing! Thankfully though, Hypnotick's intangibility power prevented him from being roasted alive.

The horrible news? The Predatrix timed out midway through the battle, reverting Danny back to normal! Now he and Nova were staring up at the rogue Celestial Draconus as it inhaled to use its fire breath attack.

"Aw fribbit!" said Danny, unknowingly using an incursean curse word.

The scene freeze framed just as the Celestial Draconus exhaled a stream of powerful fire at our heroes!

* * *

_**This is so not good, readers! It looks like this might be the end for Danny and the fair princess! But wait! Hope is not lost! For next chapter, Danny unlocks an emergency predator sleeping deep in the confines of the Predatrix! What will this beast be? Tune in next chapter, and find out!**_


	12. Enter Megidrakron!

_**Okay everyone, the emergency Predator that Danny unlocks has finally been decided on! I will also be having others being unlocked at different times in the story. I hope you all enjoy the chapter that lies ahead, because it took me a while to come up with a fight scene like this one.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Mature Celestialsapien Speech"

'_Thinking'_

_Songs_

"**Yelling"**

_**Alien Index**_

* * *

_Instrumental Opening_

_It started when an alien device did what it did, and stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid!_

_Now he's got super powers! He's no ordinary kid, he's Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise! He'll turn into a predator before your very eyes!_

_He's flying, creepy, fast and strong! He's every shape and size! He's Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10! Dan 10!)_

_Armed with powers, he's on the case! Fighting off evil from Earth or space!_

_He'll never stop till he makes them pay, 'cause he's the baddest teen to ever save the day!_

_DAN 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_Ending Instrumental_

* * *

_**Emergency Alien! Enter Megidrakron!**_

* * *

_*****Back With The Others*****_

* * *

The Tennyson Entourage was still restocking for their trip, but Ben couldn't help much. It turns out that he can still move about if he goes alien, but when he turns back to normal his injuries return. Max, Gwen, and Maddie were loading up the last of the supplies into the Rustbucket when a familiar looking RV drove up. Out stepped two familiar people who Maddie honestly didn't wanna deal with right now.

One of them was a man who could be considered obese due to his flabby stature and stubby legs. _**(Seriously, how can he even stand, let alone MOVE on those things?)**_ He was wearing a Hazmat suit much like what Maddie wore, only the blue was replaced with bright orange, and it was made for a man. He had short black hair that was greying in the back and sides, and black eyes.

The second person was a sixteen year old girl with long reddish orange hair, blue eyes, and a pale skin tone. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, a pair of light blue pants, and black shoes. She also seemed to act very mature despite her age.

"Jack? Jazz? What are you two doing here?" asked Maddie after setting down a few gallons of water.

"Well, when you left for the trip you forgot your ghost hunting equipment. So I brought some for ya! Nothing much, just the important stuff. Like the Specter Deflector, the Ghost Gauntlets, the FEnton Fisher, the Ectozooka, and the Fenton Thermos!" explained Jack.

Jazz walked up to her mom pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "I tried to stop him, mom." said Jazz as she massaged her temples to try and soothe the headache that was forming.

Jack would've started his useless rambling about ghosts, but he noticed that a certain son of his wasn't here.

"Hey, where's Danny? I thought he'd be with you." asked Jack.

Maddie looked up at the sky. She was really hoping that she wouldn't have to explain this until the end of summer.

"Jack… Jazz… We need to talk." said Maddie.

* * *

_*****In The Forge of Creation*****_

* * *

This fight was not going so well. Danny had tried to use Silk Spitter in an attempt to immobilize the massive beast, but it was too strong to be contained by his webs. Then he tried turning into Anubis, hoping to use his speed and agility to outmaneuver the Celestial Draconus, but he was easily swatted away. Sand Shark was useless in a terrain with no sand, Hypnotick's hypnotizing powers were utterly useless here, and Danny had his doubts that Saber Hound, Horror Crow, or Arachnophobia would be of any help here.

Using her own powers, Nova created a set of restraints to bind the spacial dragon predator in order to buy Danny some time to transform. But this beast was definitely strong, as it shattered the restraints just as Danny transformed into a predator that he hoped would help him out here.

"**INCENDO!" **yelled the beast.

Nova looked up in both amazement, and horror. She couldn't believe that Danny had such a predator in his arsenal, and was afraid that his primal instincts would force him to attack her. Surprisingly though, Danny remained his regular self. He charged at the rogue Celestial Draconus with every intention of defeating it, and saving princess Nova. Opening his gaping maw, Incendo released a stream of golden fire at his enemy in an attempt to burn him alive. The rogue was a clever beast though, as it released a stream of its own fire that canceled out the first blast.

It then used its claws to grab Incendo by his throat, and throw him back at Nova. The impact knocked out Nova, and caused Incendo to change back into Danny.

"Ugh. This isn't working. No matter what I throw at this guy, he just shrugs it off like it was nothing!" groaned Danny.

That's when something strange began to happen to the Predatrix. The hourglass started to flash an ashen grey color, and Danny felt a tug on his mind. He was pulled into the Predatrix yet again, but this time, he was in a different place entirely. It was a void of nothing but pure darkness. There were no stars, no galaxies, not even a bit of light. Just a huge expanse of dark.

"At last you have arrived…" said a voice from the darkness.

Danny looked around in an attempt to find the source of the voice, but he found nothing. It was as if whoever was speaking didn't want him to find them.

"Why do you desire power, boy?" asked the voice.

"Huh? What does that have to do with-" Danny tried to ask, but was cut off by whoever the mysterious voice belonged to.

"Just answer the question!" demanded the voice.

Danny began to think about the situation at hand. Why did he want power? Did he want it just to grow stronger? If so, why did he desire strength? He thought about all of the people who were precious to him in life. His mother, Ben, Gwen and their grandfather, Danny's sister Jazz, and even his own ghost obsessed father. He knew why he wanted power.

"My reason for wanting power is this. I want to grow more powerful in order to protect the people who I consider my friends and family! I want to grow stronger in order to protect all of those who need my help, and NOTHING'S GONNA STOP ME!" declared Danny.

A chuckle came from the shadows. It started to steadily increase in volume until it was full blown laughter. At first Danny thought that he was being made fun of, until the laughing stopped and the voice spoke up again.

"That is the correct answer, child." said the voice as a glowing red digital hazard sign became visible. "I bestow my power unto you! Use it to protect! Not to destroy!"

Danny started to glow, and he felt himself returning to his body.

"Before I go, please tell me what you are." requested Danny.

Rows of sharp teeth, and a pair of glowing red eyes appeared as the voice chuckled yet again.

"I am one of the Emergency Predators hidden within the Predatrix. We only reveal ourselves if the wielder of the Predatrix is in a life threatening situation. Now go, Daniel!" said the Emergency Predator.

Everything came back into view, and in a grey flash, Danny transformed yet again! His body grew until he was as tall as the Celestial Draconus before him, His legs turned into a serpentine tail, and his skin turned into a powerful set of red scales that resemble armor. His chest area was white with a black Digital Hazard insignia in the center. His torso, and arms looked like a cross between a human and a dragon, and his head looked like a dragon's. His gaping maw was filled to the brim with dagger like teeth, and his piercing red eyes seemed to bore into your very soul. A pair of fiery orange wings grew out of his back, and the Predatrix was located on his right shoulder.

He glared at his enemy, baring his massive fangs. His tail was coiled protectively around princess Nova who was now just beginning to wake up. She saw Danny and began to panic until she got a better look at his new form.

"Danny…?" Nova asked.

"I'm Megidrakron now." he answered in a gruff voice that sounded like he was growling.

* * *

_**Alien Index Entry**_

_**Species Name: Datarius Digitalor**_

_**Given Name: Megidrakron**_

_**Megidrakron is a species of powerful beings that are supposedly comprised entirely of data. Megidrakron is a member of this race that bears the power of the Digital Hazard, a powerful virus that is meant to seek out and destroy all computer data. There can only be one of Megidrakron's species alive at one time. If there is ever more than one, they will go berserk, and seek each other out in order to destroy one another.**_

_**Megidrakron's powers appear to include flight, enhanced strength, and enhanced agility. However, these are the only powers that are known at this time. **_

_**No data about possible weaknesses is available at this time.**_

* * *

"You can be whoever you want… Big guy…" Nova said in awe at Megidrakron.

Megidrakron roared in challenge at the Celestial Draconus, and it roared back accepting the challenge. Megidrakron reared back his head as he took a silent breath.

"**Virus Flame!"** yelled Megidrakron as he unleashed black fire from his mouth that was loaded with the power of the Digital Hazard virus.

It was too fast for the enemy, and it was engulfed in the flames. It roared in pain for a brief moment before it burned to death. When the flames cleared, nothing remained of the rogue Celestial Draconus. Nothing but a single tooth, and a claw from the beast. Megidrakron picked them up, thinking that they could be useful. He looked back down at princess Nova, and lowered his hand so she could climb on.

"Forgive me if I sound sexist, but would the beautiful princess do this peasant the honor of escorting her home?" asked Megidrakron.

Nova climbed onto Megidrakron's hand, and he raised her up. "You may, kind sir." said Nova.

With a mighty flap of his wings, Megidrakron took flight, and headed in the direction of the Kingdom of Stratos. Neither of them noticed that the Predatrix had changed from the grey color of this Emergency Predator back to its normal red color.

* * *

_**This chapter is now done! Sorry I didn't make the fight scene longer, but I didn't know what to do for this chapter. Also, for those of you who are asking, yes, Megidrakron's design was based off of Megidramon from the Digimon Tamers series. Hope you all like this chapter! See you next time!**_


	13. Engagement To A Princess!

_**I apologize for making the fight scene in the last chapter so short, but I'm glad to see that you guys liked the Emergency Predator. But now's the chapter where Princess Nova and Danny's relationship happens. Although, it won't exactly be the way you might think. Also, if anyone has any ideas for Emergency Predators, feel free to drop me a line! Let me just give you the conditions.**_

_**1\. Must have a species name.**_

_**2\. Must include a given name.**_

_**3\. Needs to include a very well detailed list of powers and abilities, and an accurate description of what it looks like.**_

_**4\. Needs a history of how these predators came to be.**_

_**5\. Must include the alien that they prey on, and if they are the apex predator of their planet, or not.**_

_**6\. Must say if they are extinct or not.**_

_**Well, I hope to receive some good reviews for this chapter, and some good emergency predator ideas! Enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Mature Celestialsapien Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_Songs_

"**Yelling"**

_**Alien Index**_

* * *

_Instrumental Opening_

_It started when an alien device did what it did, and stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid!_

_Now he's got super powers! He's no ordinary kid, he's Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise! He'll turn into a predator before your very eyes!_

_He's flying, creepy, fast, and strong! He's every shape and size! He's Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10! Dan 10!)_

_Armed with powers, he's on the case!_

_Fighting off evil from Earth or space!_

_He'll never stop till he makes them pay!_

_'Cause he's the baddest teen to ever save the day!_

_DAN 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_Ending Instrumental_

* * *

_**Engagement To The Celestial Princess!**_

* * *

Megidrakron kept flying to the Kingdom of Stratos with Nova in his hand. He still wasn't sure why the Predatrix had yet to time out, but he was glad that he wouldn't have to worry about falling, and possibly hurting the princess. He had to admit that Princess Nova was indeed very beautiful. At least, as far as Celestialsapiens go. But now wasn't the time for such thoughts. Danny had to focus on getting her back to the kingdom before more trouble showed up!

'_Besides, what would she POSSIBLY see in someone like me?' _Danny thought to himself. '_She's royalty! I'm just an ordinary human that's nowhere NEAR the same social class as her.'_

Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind, Megidrakron kept flying until the barrier came into view. If he was being honest with himself, Megidrakron was not looking forward to leaving Nova. He wasn't sure if it was just a crush or if it was full blown love, but he could somehow sense that Nova reciprocated his feelings. Neither was looking forward to this, and neither of them noticed a strange mark appearing on Megidrakron's neck before fading from existence.

The barrier was lowered, and Megidrakron flew into the kingdom. When he landed, he set down his hand in order to let Nova disembark, and placed the Celestial Draconus tooth and claw down next to her. That's when the Predatrix began to flash blue and beep rapidly. In a flash of blue light that forced all of the Celestialsapiens to cover their eyes, Megidrakron had transformed back into Danny.

"Huh! My transformations have been lasting a lot longer than it usually would. I wonder why?" pondered Danny.

The Predatrix turned red, and started to flash repeatedly. It then spoke in a mechanical voice.

**"Emergency Alien has been unlocked and catalogued for use. Recalibrating Predatrix."** It transformed to look like a wristwatch with small, blunt, silver studs along the band, and the mark changed from the Omnitrix hourglass to four sharp white colored teeth on top with three more of the same teeth on the bottom resembling an open predator's mouth, with red coloring in the background. **"Recalibration complete! Predatrix has evolved into the Nemetrix!"**

Danny was surprised by this, but the word 'recalibrate' rung in his head. Danny pressed activated the Nemetrix, and was surprised to see that instead of the usual predator shadow, it made a red colored full body hologram of the predator appear. Danny cycled through his predators, but was surely dissapointed by the fact that in place of his more well known predators, there were several he didn;t recognize. But he did have a few of his old ones.

_'At least the Nemetrix left me with Anubis, Saber Hound, and Silk Spitter. The rest of these guys I don't recognize at all!' t_hought Danny. He was broken from his musings when King Gorran and his wife walked up to him. Looking at the queen, Danny could see where Nova got her good looks from.

Like Gorran, the queen looked to be made of the very universe itself, and was colored like traditional Celestialsapiens. Like Gorran, she was wearing battle armor that resembled that of a gladiator, but unlike Gorran, the queen was carrying a spear. Her figure was much like her daughter's, only a little more developed.

Knowing that it was common courtesy to bow to royalty, Danny bowed to the king and queen of Stratos. Danny felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see the queen looking at him with kindness.

"There is no need to bow, Daniel. I am known as Queen Lillith, and I can tell you now that there is no need for my future son-in-law to bow to me." said Lillith in a voice that was kind and gentle.

Danny was puzzled by this statement, but saw something strange on his shoulder. He moved his shirt away to see a mark that wasn't there before. It was a coral orange sun overlapping a black hole with cyan blue stars flying out of it. It didn't seem to be a bruise. Danny didn't know what it was!

"What is this?" asked Danny.

"That is a mating mark, Daniel. It appears on a male when a female Celestialsapien has found her destined mate. Each mark is unique to suit the personality of the Celestialsapien." explained Gorran.

This really surprised Danny. He had no idea that he would end up being the destined mate of a Celestialsapien Princess! But then again, he was weilding an alien watch that could transform him into a lot of different predatory aliens. He looked over at Nova to see that her cheeks had turned coral orange which must've meant she was blushing. But what surprised him even more was the fact that The other Celestialsapiens that had gathered all began to bow to him.

**"All hail Prince Daniel!"** declared King Gorran.

Danny looked confused by that statement, and Nova decided to clear things up.

"Danny, when you became engaged to me, it meant that when we are married you shall become a prince." explained Nova.

Danny nodded in acceptance. That answer did make sense enough, but then he remembered the tooth and fang that he brought with him. He picked them up, and presented them to the king and queen.

"I got these from the Celestial Draconus after its defeat. Would it be possible to forge a couple of weapons from them for myself and Nova?" asked Danny.

Gorran nodded as he took them from Danny. He informed the teen that he would have the royal blacksmith forge the finest weapons he can from them. He then started walking into the palace.

"Attention citizens!" called Gorran. "Tonight is a night of celebration! For my daughter, Princess Nova, has at long last found her destined mate! All are welcome to the palace for a royal banquet!"

The crowd cheered and Danny felt Nova hug his harm lovingly. He just didn't know how this day could possibly get any better, but decided not to jinx himself. That never ended well for anyone.

* * *

_**I apologize for this chapter being as short as it is, but right now this is all I could come up with. Remember to follow the regulations for the Emergency Predators if you wanna send in an idea, but at the same time I'd like you to send in ideas for Danny and Nova's weapons, and which part of the Celestial Draconus they are made from. Tooth or Claw. Those are the options. Thank you very much!**_


	14. Return Home! Meeting The In-Laws Part 1!

_**Welcome to the newest chapter of Dan 10! Now many of you are probably wondering what predators Danny can turn into now. Well, here's a list of them.**_

_**Anubian Baskurr; Anubis**_

_**Panuncian; Saber Hound**_

_**Tyrannopede; Silk Spitter**_

_**Datarius Digitalor; Megidrakron**_

_**Lupleonem; Spirit**_

_**Root Shark; Jaws**_

_**Vladat; Draculance**_

_**Leptobanosina; Diviper**_

_**Cosmicorucus; Name Undecided**_

_**Xenomorph; Apex**_

_**Vicetopus; Tentacrusher**_

_**Buglizard; Fogmeleon**_

_**Mucilator; Name Undecided**_

_**Crabdozer; Ramnocerous**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as I have put much blood, sweat, and tears into the making of this chapter! And now, Danny leaves the Forge of Creation in order to rejoin his family and friends!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

"Mature Celestialsapien Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien Index**_

* * *

_**Return Home! Meeting The In-Laws! Part 1!**_

* * *

The next day, Danny woke up in a strange room that he didn't recognize. Danny attempted to get up, but he felt a weird pressure on him followed by a mew of sleepy displeasure. He turned his head to see princess Nova asleep next to him. He was about to freak out, but was soon bombarded with memories of the events that transpired the previous night.

Before the memories could start though, Nova's eyes fluttered open. She looked at Danny, and he could somehow tell that she was smiling. She leaned up slightly, and kissed him on the cheek before laying back down.

"Thinking about last night, beloved?" asked Nova.

"Yeah. That was some party!" replied Danny.

* * *

_*****Start Flashback*****_

* * *

The party was in full swing, and many of the Celestialsapiens were enjoying themselves. King Gorran, and Queen Lillith were happy that they didn't have to act so formal for a while. Danny was feeling a little awkward about the whole thing, but he did try to socialize. The operative word being 'try'. As it would turn out, not having very many friends made it difficult for Danny to do much in the socializing category. Nova took notice of this, and walked over to where he was sitting.

"Danny, is everything okay?" asked Nova.

She took a seat next to him, and held his hand lovingly. Danny looked at her, and decided to come clean about his situation.

"I'm just having a hard time being social. I never really had very many friends growing up, so I guess I'm just feeling kinda awkward." explained Danny.

Nova seemed to understand where he was coming from. When she was a little girl, she had a very hard time making friends. This was mostly due to her status as nobility. She just wished that there was a way for her to help him. That's when Nova realized that there was one way she could help.

"You know Danny, I'm in the same boat as you when it comes to socializing. Because of my status as a princess, all of the other kids were always too scared to try and befriend me." explained Nova.

Danny looked at his fiancé in shock, and instantly felt guilty. At least he HAD Tucker and Sam as friends back in Amity Park, but Nova didn't have so much as ONE friend. Danny knew that he had to do something to help her. But what could he do?

"Nova.../Danny..." The two said in unison.

Both teens lightly blushed in embarrassment. They hadn't been expecting the other to have something to say.

"You first." said Nova.

"No, please, you go first." insisted Danny.

Nova looked a bit hesitant to speak, but knew that she had to say something. Her cheeks were a bright pink due to the fact that she was blushing pretty badly. Acting on impulse, Nova placed both of her hands behind Danny's head, gently pulled him close, and kissed him full on the lips! How she was able to do so without a mouth is a mystery to all of us.

Danny for his part was surprised by this action. He knew that he was supposed to be married to Nova, but he hadn't been expecting something like this! But instead of pushing her away, Danny just wrapped his arms around her, and started to kiss back. This was nothing like those fake-out make-outs that Sam would usually start. He could feel Nova pouring her love for him into the kiss. This lasted for a full minute until the need for air grew too great. Danny and Nova just held each other, and were glad that no one had seen that. Or so they thought.

Gorran and Lillith had been watching the two from afar, and were surprised by their daughter's bold move. However, they were still happy for the two teens, as this showed that their love for each other was strong. But they had to get the two of them to open up a little more, and had the perfect plan to do just that. So, Gorran decided to make an announcement.

"Attention! Attention, everyone! It is now time for the customary song from the recently engaged couple!" said Gorran as four other male Celestialsapiens walked up onto the stage.

The four of them each held a string instrument with them. One had a fiddle, two had violins, and one had a Cello. The only instrument without a player was a piano that was on the stage. Danny looked unsure about it since he hadn't played the piano in four years, but a reassuring look from Nova gave him the courage he needed to get up there and play a song on those ivories. Once seated at the piano, Danny looked back at the musicians, turned to the piano, tapped a beat on his foot, and began to play.

The notes were played in a quick and joyous tone that all of the Celestialsapiens seemed to recognize. One of them even suggested that they join in on the song, and everyone else agreed. The other members of the band started to play their own instruments, and after a few more seconds all those present began to sing a song of adventure and life.

_**Chorus: **__Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~_

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo! Umikaze kimakase namimakase!~ Shio no mukou de, yuhi mo sawagu! Sora nya wao kaku tori no uta!~_

_Sayonara Minato tsumugi no sato yo! DON to icchou utao funade no uta!~ Kinpa-Ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete! Oretacha yuku zo umi no kagiri!~_

As Danny continued to play, he took a quick glance around the room. Every Celestialsapien that had attended was dancing around and having fun. Even the king and his wife! He felt someone sit beside him. It was Nova, and she was playing the song alongside him.

_**Chorus: **__Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo! Warera kaizoku umi wateku!~ Nami wo makura ni negura wa fune yo! Honi hatani, ketateru wa dokuro!~_

_Arashi ga kita so senri no sora ni! Nami ga odoru yo DORAMU narase!~ Okubyoukaze ni fukareya saigo! Asu no, asagi, ga nai ja nashi!~_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~_

_**Danny, Nova, and Chorus: **__Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~_

The song began to slow down, and change to a sorrowful pitch as Danny remembered his life in Amity Park. He was looked down upon by just about everyone. And now that he thought about it, Sam and Tucker really weren't the best choice of friends. One was obsessed with all things gothic, and another was more interested in technology and girls than anything else. Danny began to let his emotions take control of the song, starting out sad, then going back to cheerful.

_**Danny: **__Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo! Kyouka asu ka, toyoi no yume!~ Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo! Nani wo kuyo kuyo, asu mo tsukuyo!~_

_**Chorus:**__Binkusu no sake wo todoke ni yuku yo! DON to icchou utao, unaba no uta!~_

_**Danny, Nova, and Chorus: **__Douse dare demo, itsuka wa hone yo! Hate nashi, ate nashi, waraibanashi!~_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ _

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~_

As Danny finished up the song, he started to cry as he knew that life back in Amity Park would be nothing but Hell on Earth for any child that he had. Nova and the whole crowd took note of how he was fighting a losing battle to hold back his tears, and began to sift through his memories. They saw every beating, every time he was abandoned by those so-called 'friends', and every time he almost died due to ghost hunters like the G.I.W, and sometimes his own father. But Danny seemed to have finished by now.

He got up, gave a quick bow, and was about to walk off the stage when he was stopped by the blacksmith. A burly Celestialsapien going by the name of Rahn.

"I have the weapons you requested ready for battle, my prince!" said Rahn with much pride in his voice.

Danny took his parcel, and Nova accepted hers as well. When they unwrapped them, the teens were visibly astounded by the weapons they were holding.

* * *

_**Sorry for ending while in the middle of a flashback, but I want you all to know that it's not too late to send in your ideas for any kinds of weapons for Danny and Nova. Just use the following requirements.**_

_**1\. Must say what kind of weapon it is.**_

_**2\. Has to say whether the weapon was made from the tooth, or the claw.**_

_**3\. Needs an accurate description of what the weapon looks like, and any hidden powers it may have.**_

_**4\. Must say whether the weapon is for Danny, or for Nova.**_

_**Good luck to all of you, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Also, if you have any predators for Danny to use later on, feel free to let me know in the reviews, or PM me!**_


	15. Meeting The In-Laws Part 2!

_**Well everyone, I thank you all for sending in so many excellent ideas for weapons, and I think I may have found a couple of winners! So before anything, I wanna thank Thanatos's Scribe for allowing me to use their weapon ideas in my story. Thank you Thanatos's Scribe!(please tell me if you're a boy or a girl so I can properly thank you next chapter if I decide to use any more of your ideas.) Also, here's a list of new Emergency Predators that I plan to use.**_

_**Ramleon**_

_**Zivon(from Bionicle)**_

_**Way Big's Predator(The Virus that never aired in the show.)**_

_**I am still accepting requests for new Emergency Predators for Danny, and you must follow the same guidelines that have been set before. I'll remind you of what they are at the end of the chapter, but for now, enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Danny Phantom in any way, shape, or form!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

"Mature Celestialsapien Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_Songs_

"**Yelling"**

_**Alien Index**_

* * *

_**Meeting The In-Laws Part 2!**_

* * *

Danny remembered that today was the day that he and Nova went back to Earth, and he also knew that he had to introduce his Fiance to his family. Oh man, this was gonna be awkward. Danny looked at the weapons that he and Nova had been given at the party.

Nova was given a weapon called the Spear of Gliada. It stood at an impressive six feet, with a claw shaped blade that added an additional two feet. The blade itself was white with some 'gold' parts at the base and tip of the blade, with a 'gold' grip. These parts weren't really gold at all. They were actually pieces of an alien species called Chronosapiens, given by willing donors. Like their name suggests, Chronosapiens can control time to a certain degree, so the powers of the Chronosapien parts have given the Spear of Gliada the same abilities, but at a weaker scale.

Danny was gifted with a sword crafted from the fang of the Celestial Draconus that he had defeated. The sword was called Niryuuga, or Two Dragon Fangs as translated in english, and it was a truly magnificent weapon. The blade was a bright white colored long-sword type blade that was four feet long and eight inches thick, with its blade slightly narrowing as it gets closer to the tip. The hilt and pommel of the blade were actually forged by melting down the scales of the defeated Celestial Draconus, and were forged in the shape of a dragons head and neck with two 'wings' sticking out of the head to act as guards. One eye of the dragon's head pommel was blue like a sapphire, and the other was as red as a fire ruby.

In addition to the sword, Danny was given a shield to go with it. The Shield of Kalapi, forged from the armored scales of the defeated Celestial Draconus. It is a hexagonal shaped shield that is three feet wide in diameter, and is dark blue as a base color. While this may seem a bit drab, it serves as a reminder of the creature that it was made from. The shield itself is nigh-indestructible. Finally, the Nemetrix symbol is on the front of the shield, right in the center.

Danny was lucky that he and Nova were still fully clothed before going to bed last night, as he remembered that Nova had a little too much to drink before bed, and pulled him into a serious make-out session before falling asleep. He was glad that it was nothing more serious, because He's not quite ready to be a dad yet.

The two teens got out of bed, and dressed in more casual, yet battle appropriate attire. Nova was wearing a suit of gladiator style armor. She wore a black battle dress with maroon colored leggings underneath, shin guards made from Celestial Draconus scales, a breastplate made from the same material, and a pair of black fingerless gloves and shoes to complete the ensemble. She looked at Danny, and instantly blushed at what she was seeing.

Danny was wearing a martial arts gi that was dark blue in color with a bright red short sleeve shirt underneath. It also had a bright red belt tied around the waist, and a pair of bright red martial arts shoes. The wrist guards were also bright red, and the gi had the symbol of the Nemetrix on the left side of the chest, and a bigger Nemetrix symbol on the back. But that isn't what made her blush. Danny actually had a very well muscled physique, more than likely the result of fighting so many aliens and ghosts for so long. And his gi showed off those muscles like a hunter bringing in a trophy from a hunt.

"Are we ready to go, Nova?" asked Danny. "Or do you wanna keep using me like a piece of eye candy?" he asked teasingly.

Nova's blush intensified from that question, and even though she knew he was just teasing, she crossed her arms under her chest pouting slightly. Danny chuckled as he strapped the Niryuuga to his back after putting it in its sheath, then put the Shield of Kalapi over it. Nova grabbed her Spear of Gliada, and followed him out the door.

* * *

_*****At the Heart of the Kingdom*****_

* * *

The whole kingdom had come to see off their princess, and to wish them good luck on their trip. Nova was about to use her powers to teleport herself and her fiance to where the Rustbucket was, but she was stopped by her mother.

"Wait, my daughter! Before you two go, there is something that I would like to do for Danny." said Lilith.

While confused, the two of them stayed still, and allowed Lilith to do what was needed. Focusing her power, Lilith created a small ring of energy, and sent it at Danny. It hit his mechanical eye, and in a flash of light, Danny's right eye was just like his organic left eye, right down to the predatory slit pupil! Danny felt the area around his eye, and stared at Lilith in shock and happiness.

"I have restored your eye to what it once was, and integrated the functions of your old replacement eye into both of your now organic eyes." explained Lilith.

"Wow… Thank you, your highness!" said Danny.

Queen Lilith giggled at the formal way that Danny had addressed her.

"There is no need to be so formal with me now, Danny. Please just refer to me as 'mom', since you are now technically part of my family!" requested Lilith.

Danny just smiled and gave a nod. He and Nova waved goodbye to the other Celestialsapiens as they vanished from the Forge of Creation. But they were unaware of four certain individuals who had joined up with the Tennyson's and his mother on their road trip.

* * *

_*****Back With The Others*****_

* * *

"So, are you sure that Danny's really coming back soon?" asked a teenager going by the name of Tucker Foley.

Tucker was a fourteen year old boy of African-American descent, and his choice of clothing seemed to scream 'geek'. He wore a long sleeve pale yellow shirt, green cargo pants held up by a brown belt, black thick rimmed glasses, brown shoes, and a red beret. He also seemed to hold his PDA in very high regard, because when Gwen asked if she could see it Tucker just flat-out told her to get her own.

"I'm positive. I felt a spike in his energy not too long ago!" informed Gwen.

"Yeah, and the Omnitrix picked up the energy signature of the Predatrix heading our way." added Ben._**(They don't know that the Predatrix evolved into the Nemetrix yet.)**_

Sam scoffed at what they were saying. She had joined them on this road trip to find Danny, and NOW those two kids were talking a bunch of nonsense. Clearly these kids were suffering major brain damage from their grandfather's terrible cooking.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light in the middle of the RV causing all those present to cover their eyes. Fortunately, they weren't driving at the time. When they opened their eyes, they were shocked to see Danny and a strange girl standing in the middle of the Rustbucket.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" said Danny.

He was immediately tackled into a hug by his mother and sister, both of whom were happy to see him alive and well. But that's when they noticed that Danny's eye was back to normal. They would've questioned how this happened, but Danny started growling, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. They followed his line of sight to see that he was glaring at Sam and Tucker. He reached for the Nemetrix, and pressed the buttons that activated it. The holographic display showed the alien thad Danny wanted, and in a flash of red, he transformed into a familiar alien.

**"AROOOOOO!"** howled Anubis.

**"ANUBIS!"** yelled Gwen in a dramatic way.

This made everyone, even Anubis look at her funny.

"Well he can't talk! somebody had to do it." said Gwen in her defense.

Before anything else could be said, Anubis ran at the geek and the goth fully intent on ripping their throats out! The scene freeze frames with Anubis about to pounce on his intended prey.

* * *

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I felt it best to end the chapter here for now. Anyways, here are the requirements for any aliens you guys wanna send in for me to use.**_

_**1\. Must include a species name.**_

_**2\. Must have a name that Danny will give it.**_

_**3\. Needs a very detailed description of the predator itself. (Physical appearance, color, special traits, height and weight, etcetera.)**_

_**4\. Needs to include a list of its powers, and how they are used/how they work.**_

_**5\. Needs to say whether it is an Emergency Predator or not.**_

**_Good luck to all of you, and I hope to hear some great reviews! Next chapter, we'll find out why Danny attacked Sam and Tucker, and how Danny got so badly beaten in the first chapter!_**


	16. Truth of the Attack!

_**Well everyone, this is what you've been waiting for! You get to see just why Danny is attacking Sam and Tucker. Also, I've come up with a new predator for Danny's Nemetrix. A creature that preys on Galvanic Mechamorphs(Upgrade's Species) and is an ambush predator.**_

_**Predator Name: Malwaric Deathcat**_

_**I might have it make an appearance in the next chapter, but that is entirely up to you reviewers. I still need a name for some of these predators that Danny has in his Nemetrix. Enjoy this new chapter! Just so you know, I've also renamed Danny's Xenomorph form.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Danny Phantom!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien/Predator Index**_

* * *

_Opening Instrumental_

_It started when an alien device did what it did, and stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid!_

_Now he's got super powers! He's no ordinary kid, he's Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_So if you see him you will be in for a big surprise! He'll turn into a predator before your very eyes!_

_He's flying, creepy, fast and strong! He's every shape and size! He's Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10! Dan 10!)_

_Armed with powers he's on the case! Fighting off evil from Earth or space!_

_He'll never stop till he makes them pay! 'Cause he's the baddest teen to ever save the day!_

_DAN 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_Ending Instrumental_

* * *

_**The Truth of the Attack!**_

* * *

Anubis was just about to reach his intended targets, when he was punched out of the RV by Jack Fenton, who was wearing the Ghost Gauntlets at the time. Anubis got up, shook his head to regain his bearings, and growled menacingly at the one who stood between Anubis and his prey. He ran full speed at Jack, who was still off guard from having just thrown the punch. Anubis pounced, and clamped his jaws on the elder Fenton's arm! Fortunately for Jack, the Ghost Gauntlet acted as a means of defense and took the full brunt of the damage.

Anubis was kicked off of Jack's arm by Jazz, who used a Judo kick to send the Anubian Baskurr skidding across the ground. The gauntlet in his mouth was totaled due to absorbing up to twelve hundred pounds per square inch of bite force. Anubis spat out the gauntlet and was ready to attack again, but decided to field test one of his newer predators. Anubis tapped the Nemetrix symbol, and transformed in a flash of red. This predator was something that send chills down everyone's spines.

It was a predator that had an exoskeleton as black as the very shadows, and its head lacked any eyes. Its body was mostly humanoid, and appeared to be mostly skin and bone in structure, but it was ridiculously tall and had six fingers on each hand with two of them being fused together. His head was long forming a crest that extended backwards, and he had four tube-like protrusions sticking out of his back. He also had a long tail that must've been at least as long as Nova's Spear of Gliada. Maybe a foot longer. At the tip of the tail was a long, sharp blade that acted like some kind of stinger. The Nemetrix rested in the center of this alien's chest.

**"PREDATOR!"** He yelled in a raspy hissing voice.

* * *

_**Predator Index Entry**_

_**Species Name: Xenomorph(Drone Caste; Warrior)**_

_**Given Name: Predator**_

_**Xenomorphs as a species are literally born ready to kill. Like ants or termites, Xenomorphs live in hive groups led by a single fertile queen. The queen lays several eggs at a time, but instead of larvae hatching from them like normal insects, strange creatures that look like a cross between a spider and a scorpion come out of the eggs. These are called Facehuggers, and their mission is to find a host body, latch onto the face, and impregnate the host with a parasitic embryo that will grow inside of its host before killing the host by bursting from its chest. The Chestburster, as this caste is called, will then find a safe place to grow and mature.**_

_**A Xenomorph has a wide variety of powers in its arsenal that make it the perfect killing machine. Their tails are long and prehensile with a sharp blade at the end that can be used to gut their prey, and their clawed hands make for excellent close combat weapons. Like spiders, Xenomorphs are capable of sticking to walls and ceilings which allows them to traverse most all manner of terrain. Since Xenomorphs lack any eyes, they have developed a method of sight through the use of detecting both sound and pheromones to detect their enemies. But a Xenomorph's greatest weapons are their highly acidic blood, and a proboscis that holds a second mouth which they use to deliver the killing blow! In addition to all of these natural weapons, Xenomorphs are ambush predators, preferring to catch their prey by surprise from the shadows. They are also flexible enough to fit into the smallest of spaces.**_

_**Xenomorphs come in multiple forms called 'castes'. The Drone is the most common Caste, and comes in two forms. There's the warriors that protect the hive, and there are the Runners that maintain the hive. After the Drone comes the Praetorian Caste, which is the Queen's elite guard. Their job is to protect, and in some cases, impregnate the queen. Praetorians look a lot like the Queen of the hive, but are only half as big. Finally, there is the Queen Caste. There can only be one fertile queen in a single hive, and her job is to lay eggs which will later hatch into the next generation of Xenomorphs.**_

_**Despite all of these incredible powers, Xenomorphs of any caste are not unfellable. All Xenomorphs are linked to each other by a Hive Mind. If the Queen dies, this leaves the rest of the hive vulnerable to attack, as the other members of the hive will fall unconscious while the Hive Mind severs. They are also relentlessly hunted by the one species that can go toe to toe with them in a fight. A species of hunters known as the Yautja. But their strengths definitely outweigh their weaknesses! There's a good reason Xenomorphs are feared throughout the galaxy!**_

* * *

Predator let loose a loud terrifying hiss, as if he was daring anyone to challenge his dominance. His pheromone vision easily picked up the scents of Sam and Tucker, but he knew that without the cover of darkness he'd be unable to take them out without receiving serious injury.

"What's wrong with Danny?" asked Jack. "He's never attacked Sam and Tucker before!"

"I believe I can answer that for you." said Nova.

Focusing on the use of her power, Nova created a ring in the air that started to view Danny's reason for attacking like he did. The screen started to replay the memories of what had happened before Danny got the Nemetrix, plus taking a combined memory from Sam and Tucker so they could fill in the blanks.

* * *

_*****Memory Start*****_

* * *

It was another day at Casper High School. Students moving to and from classes, teens talking about their summer plans,_**(most of which involved video games)**_ and only one more week until summer vacation! But it wasn't all fun and games for the students. Two in particular were plotting something against a certain hero we all know and respect.

"I'm telling you Tucker, Danny has been doing nothing but slowing us down!" said Sam as she put away some of her books.

"I know! I mean, sure he does most of the actual ghost fighting, but who's been giving him the info that he needs to take down all of those ghosts?" asked Tucker.

The two were tired of being considered geeks due to hanging around with Danny, and they wanted to move up in the school social ladder. But they didn't know how to do so without ruining their friendship with Danny. That's when they heard a voice that both caused them to be filled with fear, and hope. Although, the hope was for the wrong reason.

"Maybe we can help you with your problem."

Sam and Tucker turned around to see Dash Baxter, and the other A-Lists walking up to them with smug looks on their faces. The Goth and geek's first instinct was to run for their lives, but Kwan held up his his hands in a non hostile manner.

"Easy there, guys. We don't want any trouble! We just came to talk." said Kwan.

"We hear that you guys want to move up in the school's social ladder." said Star.

Sam rose an eyebrow at this.

"What of it?" she asked cautiously.

"We hear you wanna ditch Fen-turd. So here's what we're offering. You walk away and not look back when me and the boys wail on Fenton this afternoon, and you get yourselves into the A-lists. Whaddya say? You in?" asked Dash.

Sam and Tucker looked a bit unsure about this offer. If they got caught, there was a pretty good chance that Danny might remember what happened, and possibly sever his friendship with them. This was a very tough choice for the two teenagers, and those of the A-lists could see that.

"Maybe you'd like some time to think it over." said Paulina as they turned to leave. "We trust that you'll make the right decision."

The rest of the day progressed as it normally would, but neither Sam, nor Tucker had their heads in the game. They kept thinking about Dash's offer, and were wondering if it was even worth the trade-off. Both teens thought back to all of the good times they had with Danny. Sure they had plenty of good times, but unfortunately they were outnumbered by the sheer amount of times that Sam and Tucker almost died from many of those ghost attacks. Such as that time with Undergrowth for example.

Later that same day, Sam and Tucker met back up with the A-List students. Both of them looked like they didn't regret the decision that they were about to make in the least.

"About your offer," said Sam. "We're in!"

* * *

_*****Memory End*****_

* * *

The Tennysons and the other Fentons looked at Sam and Tucker in disappointment. These two had pretty much abandoned their friend all for the sake of popularity, and were responsible for Danny nearly dying at the hands of those horrible jocks! But right now, there was a bigger problem. A Xenomorph Drone with an attitude! Ben activated his Omnitrix, and found his new alien that was unlocked after the fight with Vlad.

"Looks like Danny needs to blow off some steam. I can help with that!" said Ben as he was engulfed in a flash of green light.

* * *

_**Well, now you know why Danny attacked them like he did. Kinda harsh, eh? Anyhoo, I am wondering what this new alien of Ben's could be. If you have any requests for it, let me know by review, or private message. Enjoy! And also, when I give Danny the evolutionary function of the Nemetrix, should I call it 'Ultimate' or 'Apex'? Send in what you think. Also, if any of you have an idea for what color the Nemetrix should turn when it scans new predator DNA, feel free to let me know!**_


	17. Hunter vs Predator!

_**Okay, so this chapter is pretty much gonna be a fight between Danny and Ben. Danny is gonna be fighting as one of the most deadly predators in the Nemetrix against the one alien that just so happens to be the strongest hunter in the cosmos! Also, I'm planning on having Azmuth make an appearance next chapter. What do you guys think?**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Danny Phantom!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien/Predator Database**_

* * *

_**Alien vs. Predators! Ben 10 Style!**_

* * *

Ben had transformed into a huge humanoid with pasty yellow skin, claw-like nails, and the physique of an Olympic athlete. He was wearing wire mesh clothing underneath armor on his torso, and a loincloth. He also had on this strange mask that had big black lenses on the eyeholes, and two metal gauntlets that went from half of his forearms to his wrists, and these long black appendages on the back and sides of his head that had the appearance of dreadlocks. Ben didn't know what compelled him to do this, but he let out a loud roar once his transformation was done.

"Ben? Is that you?!" asked Gwen.

Ben looked at his cousin, and nodded at her. He looked back at Predator who was hissing in challenge due to being in the presence of a powerful enemy.

* * *

_**Alien Database**_

_**Species Name: Yautja**_

_**Given Name: Huntsman**_

_**Born as a race of hunters, the Yautja are arguably one of the most powerful races of aliens in any known galaxy. It is believed that the Yautja helped in creating some of the world's first great civilizations using their advanced technology. And their tech is definitely nothing to sneeze at!**_

_**The Yautja's arsenal includes a shoulder mounted plasma caster, a constricting net gun, twin sets of twelve inch wrist claws, a segmented razor whip, a boomerang smart disk and shuriken, and a combi staff! They also wear special hunting masks that have a wide array of visions that are perfect for tracking all manner of prey. The most notable of these vision settings are thermal vision, night vision, sound vision, and a unique setting that lets them see the heartbeat of their intended target. But wait, there's more! The Yautja wear a special armor plating that allows them to distort the light around them in order to blend in with almost any environment!**_

_**The Yautja are a race of hunters, and as such they collect the skulls of worthy prey as trophies. They also go through a special hunt that is meant to show that they have reached adulthood by marking both their masks and foreheads using the blood of a specific target. This particular prey is none other than the mighty Xenomorphs! The scars that a Yautja receives by marking themselves with the blood of a Xenomorph are not just a sign of adulthood, but they're also a badge of honor.**_

_**Despite all of these technological advancements and their hunting prowess, the Yautja are not unfellable. They can be taken by surprise by a Xenomorph if they are fighting in unfamiliar territory, their aptic camouflage is useless in terrain that is drenched in water and can be canceled out if it is raining, the thermal vision in their masks is rendered useless in areas where there is extreme heat such as deserts, and they can also be overwhelmed by sheer numbers when hunting Xenomorphs. Should this ever happen, a Yautja will activate their most deadly weapon of all. A bio bomb!**_

* * *

"What kind of alien is this?" Huntsman asked himself.

He had no time to ponder this, as Predator ran at him with his bladed tail poised to strike! Naturally, Huntsman accepted the challenge and contracted his wrist blades to fight. He ran at Predator with the intent of defeating the Xenomorph, and calming him down.

The two hunters clashed about six feet away from the Rustbucket, and were currently trying to overwhelm each other through their physical power. Predator managed to claw at Huntsman's mask leaving claw marks over the left eye. The Xenomorph opened his mouth to reveal the second one within it, and attempted to kill the Yautja with it. Fortunately for Huntsman, he managed to kick Predator off of him, and fired a shot from the net gun mounted on his shoulder.

It seemed to work, as it wrapped tightly around Predator and caused him to tumble across the sand. Predator hissed in rage as he struggled against the reinforced netting, but it held strong. However, Huntsman was beginning to advance on his prey with a ceremonial knife drawn and poised to strike.

The others could do nothing more than watch in horror as Huntsman got closer and closer to the downed Xenomorph. The Yautja reached his target, raised up his hand, and brought it down...

Slapping the Nemetrix which made Predator turn back into Danny. Huntsman then pressed a button on the device on his wrist, and the netting released Danny. The teen was rubbing his temples to try and stave off a migraine that had developed.

"What... What happened?" asked Danny.

"I can answer that." said a voice from afar.

Everyone turned to see...

* * *

_**And that's all for this chapter! Let me know if you want Azmuth to show up in the next chapter or not!**_


	18. The Ultimate Nemesis Part 1!

_**Okay now. I have the perfect plan for how things are gonna go from here on out with the story! Although I'm sad to say that in four chapters time, counting this one, this story is gonna be complete. Now it's not because I'm canceling this fic, it's just that I wanna do a huge epic ending to this story to satisfy everyone with some longer chapters. For now, we shall see exactly what the big problem is that Danny will have to deal with in the near future! Hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Danny Phantom!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien/Predator Database**_

* * *

_**The Ultimate Nemesis!**_

* * *

_Opening Instrumental_

_It started when an alien device did what it did, and stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid!_

_Now he's got super powers! He's no ordinary kid! He's Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_So if you see him you will be in for a big surprise! He'll turn into a predator before your very eyes!_

_He's flying, creepy, fast and strong! He's every shape and size!_

_He's Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10! Dan 10!)_

_Armed with powers he's on the case! Fighting off evil from Earth or space!_

_He'll never stop 'till he makes them pay!_

_'Cause he's the baddest teen to ever save the day!_

_DAN 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_Ending Instrumental_

* * *

Standing in the door of the Rustbucket were two beings. But Danny only recognized one of them. The first being was a small humanoid frog with bulbous green eyes, grey skin that looked wrinkled from age, four fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot. He also had long appendages that grew out of his upper lip that had the appearance of a mustache. His clothing consisted of a tunic that had the same mark and color scheme of Ben's Omnitrix, and armor on his arms and legs.

The other was obviously male, but there were quite a few things about him that were by no means normal. For one, he kept aging from child to adult, adult to old man, and old man to child over and over again. His skin was a pale blue color, and he wore a purple hooded coat, and grey colored gloves. He also had red eyes with a jagged black scar over the right eye, and was holding a staff with a clock in his hands. Oh yeah, and in place of legs, he had a ghostly tail.

"Greetings, everyone. I am Azmuth, a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime, as well as the creator of both the Omnitrix and the Nemetrix." said Azmuth.

"And I am Clockwork, the master of time." said Clockwork as he changed into a child.

Nova drew her spear, and aimed the blades at the ghostly time master. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously at him, and the others instantly knew that there was a reason to fear the oddly colored female Celestialsapien.

"This is impossible for you to control time!" said Nova. "Only the Chronosapiens are capable of time control!"

Clockwork smiled at the young Celestialsapien. She was certainly a real spitfire when she wanted to be, and she had a right to be suspicious of him. So he decided to shed some light on the reason he could control time.

"You are correct, princess Nova. But you see, I was created from the soul of a Chronosapien. This is why I can control time to an extent." explained Clockwork.

This seemed to satiate Nova's suspicions, but she had a look on her face that said 'one wrong move, and you're dead permanently'! Danny walked over to Azmuth, and knelt down to speak with the Galvan.

"It's been awhile since we last spoke, hasn't it Azmuth?" asked Danny.

"It certainly has, Danny. But I'm afraid that we're here strictly on business." informed Azmuth.

This caught Danny's attention. However, his father's obsession with hunting ghosts has once again kicked into overdrive.

"Danny, hurry! Use that sword of yours, and destroy that time ghost!" said Jack.

Danny's response was to use his shield as a weapon, and hit Jack in the face. His mother frowned at that, but she understood that her husband needed to chill out when it comes to his passion of hunting ghosts. Danny held his hand out so Azmuth could climb on, and lifted the Galvan onto the table to people could see him easier.

"You'd better tell us the whole story." said Danny.

So, Clockwork came into the Rustbucket, and opened up a special window that allowed one to view the events of the past, present, or future. The town of Amity Park came into view, the date being twenty years into the future. However, what it showed was not pleasant. There was fire, destruction, and death everywhere! It showed people being picked off one by one by a pack of Panuncians, and each Panuncian had a Nemetrix resting on its chest. Once the crowd had been killed, the Panuncians merged back into the original, and it transformed in a flash of red. Who it was would haunt their nightmares forever.

It was an older, more evil version of… Danny! But he was different from the Danny that everyone knew. His hair was now pure white, and made out of fire, his eyes were red instead of blue, and his teeth looked like they belonged to a vampire. His skin was a pale bluish green, and he easily had a better muscular build. His outfit was the same Hazmat suit that Danny used to wear when he turned half ghost, but now it was primarily white with black gloves and boots and had a vampiric cape. But most importantly, this guy looked to be evil through and through!

Tucker and Sam looked confused and scared at the same time, while Jack, Maddie and Jazz looked just plain scared. Ben, Gwen, and Max looked thoroughly confused about the situation, but Danny and Nova looked at the image in pure disbelief.

"What…?" muttered Nova.

"This… This can't be! What is that?!" asked a confused Danny.

Clockwork sighed having foreseen this particular reaction. However, he chose not to leave any of them in the dark.

"What you all are seeing is one of many possible futures. In this future, Danny was corrupted by the sheer power of the Nemetrix, and had his ghost half merged back with him against his will. In retaliation, the one called Dark Dan forced open the master control and began to destroy all life in the galaxy." explained Clockwork.

"But there is a way to prevent such a tragic future!" said Azmuth.

All those present turned to look at the Galvan. He made sure that they were all paying attention, and began his explanation.

"Danny must fight against his evil half using the full power of the Nemetrix in order to destroy him! In doing so, Danny will save not only that future, but every other one in existence as well!" informed Azmuth.

Of course, everyone in the Rustbucket had different reactions. Maddie, being the overprotective mother that she is wanted to say no, but a look from both her husband and Maxwell Tennyson told her that Danny had to make this choice on his own.

Danny himself looked to be quite conflicted about what to do in this situation. On one hand, he didn't think he was ready to handle something like this. But on the other hand, Danny knew that he had to prevent such a future from ever happening again! His decision was made right then and there.

"I'll fight! Just tell me what to do!" said Danny.

Azmuth and Clockwork smiled at Danny's determination to protect the innocent. Azmuth nodded, and walked up to the Nemetrix.

"Very well then. This means that I must do this." said Azmuth as he said three words that would give Danny an edge in this fight. "Access Master Control!"

The Nemetrix began to glow with an intense Maroon light, and The A.I. of the device spoke as the Master Control was unlocked for Danny.

_**"Master Control unlocked! All Nemetrix functions now available!"**_

"Everything's unlocked? How many predators can I become?" asked Danny.

_**"One million nine hundred and ten predatory species including the Emergency Predators."**_ replied the Nemetrix.

Danny was amazed that there were so many powerful new predators that he could now use to fight back against Dark Dan. And he knew that he could take care of this enemy because Danny has something that Dark Dan does not. He's got something worth fighting for!

"Oh yeah, that reminds me!" said Max as he pulled out something that looked like a badge from the glove compartment.

The badge was roughly as big as the palm of Danny's hand, and had half of the Universal Peace sign on the left side_**(The same mark on the Omnitrix)**_, and the right half had the open jaw mark of the Nemetrix.

"That there is a custom made Plumber's Badge! I was gonna give that to you when you graduated from the Plumbers Academy if you decided to join, but I've decided to give you a field promotion." said Max. "Starting today, you are now the leader of your own team of Plumbers! Think you can handle it?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm gonna have to consult my team first!" said Danny as he looked at Ben, Gwen, and Nova. "That is if you feel like staying as a team, of course."

The others nodded in acceptance of being a team, and the four kids bumped fists in an act of their shared unity.

**"UNITY!"** they yelled.

Ben chuckled a bit before turning to Azmuth, and Clockwork.

"You too, guys!" said Ben.

The two accepted this offer of unity and friendship, and without hesitating, bumped fists with the four children.

* * *

_**Well, this chapter is now done. One chapter down, and only three more to go. I promise you however, that they will be longer than any chapter before them! So now Danny has the Master Control for the Nemetrix, and there is a major fight up ahead! I hope you're all as incredibly stoked about this as I am!**_


	19. The Ultimate Nemesis Part 2

_**It took me a while to think of an appropriate design for the Nemetrix that Dark Dan will be using, but here it is! I'm sure you all will be pleasantly surprised by these new developments! Now is the time for a fight with an enemy even more powerful than Vilgax! Will Danny and the others survive this fight?! Let's find out!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien/Predator Index**_

* * *

_**The Ultimate Nemesis; The Battle for Dominance!**_

* * *

In the rocky mountains of Colorado we find Vlad Masters hard at work on his latest project. He memorized enough of the Nemetrix's abilities to know how to build one of his own. But it wasn't for him. Instead it was for a clone of Danny in his ghost form. Somehow, Vlad had gotten a hold of some of Danny's DNA from when he was still half ghost, and was now making an evil clone of the boy. Only this time, the clone of Danny was full ghost instead of being a halfa, and lacked any humanity he may have had before now.

But this new Nemetrix had an entirely different design. Instead of looking like a bulky wristwatch like Danny's does, this Nemetrix looked more like a glove that went from the mid forearm over the fingers, and had hooked claws on each finger. The Nemetrix open mouth mark was located on the back of the hand instead of on the wrist now. However, right now the device was green showing that it was currently inactive. Vlad put the last few pieces into the inner workings of this new Nemetrix, and it turned white with the colors of the teeth and inside of the mouth on the faceplate inverting so that the teeth looked as if they were soaked in blood, and the inside of the mouth had white flesh in it.

"I've completed it. No! I've exceeded it!" Vlad said to himself as he put the device on his clone of Danny. "With my Apex Nemesis Omnitrix combined with my ghostly evil clone of Daniel, I'll finally be rid of that thorn in my side for good!"

The clone awoke from his slumber, and activated this new Nemetrix. Like Danny's Nemetrix, this one had the full body hologram function, but there was a slight problem here.

"You seem to have messed up, Vlad. I only have the default playlist that the original has!" informed an irritated Dan. _**(To avoid confusion, I'll be calling the evil clone of Danny 'Dan' so you don't get them mixed up.)**_

Vlad took a look at the ripoff Nemetrix thinking that Dan was just playing around, and sure enough, it was true. The only predators available to Dan at the moment are an Anubian Baskurr, a Tyrannopede, a Panuncian, a Vicetopus, a Buglizard, a Slamworm, an Omnivoracious, a Crabdozer, a Psycholeopterran, and a Terroranchula. But Vlad wasn't too concerned about this one little detail.

"Well this is an unfortunate surprise. However, it is of no concern. The new function I've installed into your Apex Nemesis Omnitrix will give you more than enough power to destroy your goody-two-shoes counterpart!" declared Vlad.

Dan looked out the window of the lab as if searching for Danny's energy signature. He smirked in a cruel manner as he plotted the demise of his justice loving counterpart, and subconsciously flexed his now clawed right hand. Dan started to chuckle, but that gradually began to grow as he began to roar with insane laughter.

"Listen to that! Not even a week old, and he already has a killer evil laugh!" Vlad said to the audience.

* * *

_Opening Instrumental_

_It started when an alien device did what it did, and stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid!_

_Now he's got super powers! He's no ordinary kid! He's Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_So if you see him you will be in for a big surprise! He'll turn into a predator before your very eyes!_

_He's flying, creepy, fast, and strong! He's every shape and size!_

_He's Dan 10!_

_(Dan 10! Dan 20!)_

_Armed with powers he's on the case, fighting off evil from Earth or space!_

_He'll never stop 'till he makes them pay!_

_'Cause he's the baddest teen to ever save the day!_

_DAN 10!_

_(Dan 10!)_

_Ending Instrumental_

* * *

Meanwhile in the dead of night, everyone else was asleep while Danny was awake outside of the Rustbucket. He figured that since Dark Dan could be attacking at any time now, he needed to practice using the Master Control. For now, he was planning on training in the use of a more nocturnal predator. He activated the Nemetrix, selected a predator, and pressed down on the dial. In a flash of red, Danny began to transform into an entirely new predator.

His muscles became leaner and more compact while also becoming more aerodynamic. His GI was replaced by a skintight black and dark maroon jumpsuit that covered him from the neck down, and his head was covered by a spiky mask that looked like a bat with its wings raised in a flapping position. The only skin visible was pale white skin visible around the mouth area. His mouth was full of sharp yellow teeth, and he had dark maroon bat wings that were on the elbow down from his arms. His eyes are red, and he has dark maroon markings on his jumpsuit, and four dark maroon claws for fingers. The Nemetrix mark rested in the center of his chest.

* * *

_**Nemetrix Predator Database Entry**_

_**Species Name: Vladat**_

_**Given Name: Draculance**_

_**Formerly native to the planet Anur Vladias, the Vladat is a sapient species of predators that highly resembles the classic vampire. Vladats are as of right now virtually extinct, making Draculance the last living Vladat in existence. Vladats are capable of taking control of others by spitting corrupturas at their victim's forehead. These corrupturas are produced from inside of a Vladat so they don't normally have to worry about running out, but when the curruptura fails a Vladat will resort to using their eyes to hypnotize their victim.**_

_**Vladats can also see the energy flow of their victims, and are able to fly at high speeds for long distances. And when overrun by enemies, a Vladat will unleash their ultimate attack. They can unleash a sonic blast from their bodies that repels and damages all enemies within the blast radius!**_

_**However, all Vladats share a few common weaknesses. Their hypnosis abilities don't work on intangible and cybernetically enhanced foes, they aren't physically powerful, and if they stay out in the sun too long they'll die.**_

* * *

"Whoa! This is a new predator!" Danny said to himself. "But what can it do? I must have SOMETHING going for me other than the power of being nocturnal!"

Suddenly, Danny noticed something in the distance. It looked insectoid in form, and seemed to be heading straight for him. Upon further inspection of the giant bug, Danny saw that it was a Psycholeopterran with white eyes instead of red! He noticed a fake Nemetrix mark in the center of its forehead.

"So he's finally shown himself, huh? Well, TWO can play at that hypnosis game! I hope." declared an uncertain Danny.

Using his wings, Danny flew up to the Psycholeopterran and got ready for a fight. Dark Dan seemed to know what he was doing however, and released clouds of red pollen from the holes in his sides.

"You can't change a future that is destined to happen! You are only fit to live as my slave!" declared Dan.

He started to buzz his wings creating hypnotic circles in the pollen. As soon as Danny laid eyes on the hypnotic rings, his mind went right out the window. The rings began to appear in Danny's eyes as the effects of the pollen began to gain a foothold.

"Your... Slave..." drawled Danny.

This was the scene that Vlad and the others came upon. Those in the Rustbucket rushed out having heard the commotion, and could see the horrible thing that was happening. Danny was being hypnotized by one of his own aliens! One that apparently, Dark Dan had managed to become.

**"Oh no!"** cried Nova as she watched her fiancé slowly become a mindless zombie.

**"Oh YES!"** Vlad yelled in triumph.

Azmuth didn't seem worried about the current problem. It was almost as if he knew something that the others didn't. Meanwhile, Dan was smirking at his supposed victory. He thought that his non clone counterpart would be more of a challenge, but it seems like he guessed wrong.

"Yes... Yes..." drawled Danny until... "Nahhh." He snapped out of it!

"WHAT?! No one should be able to resist my power!" exclaimed Dan

"I don't give in to the whole alien mind slave thing." replied Danny.

Dan narrowed his eyes, and flew down to the ground before transforming into his Panuncian form. He growled menacingly at the Vladat in front of him as a primal rage began to set in.

"Your will is strong, but your flesh is weak!" said Dan.

"Not even!" Declared a smirking Danny. "Just call me... Draculance!"

With his prey on the ground, Dan decided to use his cloning ability to make three more clones of himself. They all roared, and rushed at the Vladat with their fangs bared. But Draculance wasn't someone to take lightly. He took a deep breath, and spat something at two of the Panuncian clones heads. They were small red circular objects with a single eye in the center, two small horns on top, and a pair of black bat wings on the sides. They glowed red as the two clones lost control of their bodies.

"Get 'em, boys!" ordered Draculance.

"We are... At your... Command. Curse you!" said one of the clones before they turned on the third clone along with the original.

"What do you know," said Draculance. "Ordering henchmen around IS kinda fun!"

Unfortunately, this was short lived. The original Dan canceled out the clones thus destroying the currupturas. He got up, and faced Draculance with a look that suggested he wanted to kill the Vladat. Which seems quite likely if you think about it. But for some reason, Dan just smirked at Draculance.

"I must admit, I'd taken you for a fool but it seems that you're far more cunning than you let on!" said Dan. "But this means nothing to me! For I now have greater power than you can ever imagine!"

Seeing the confused look on the face of his enemy, Dan decided to inform them of the greater abilities of his Nemetrix.

"You see, Vlad has made it so that my Nemetrix is capable of evolving my predators beyond their natural state. Sort of like flash forwarding a few millennia to a worst case scenario where each predator is built to take on prey that is more built for battle." explained Dan.

Dan raised a paw, and slapped the Apex Nemesis Omnitrix dial causing something that had never been seen before. Six small spikes jutted out from the sides of the Nemetrix faceplate, and Dark Dan was engulfed in a red light. Everyone could still see that he was transforming, but not into a different predator.

The fake Saber Hound grew until he was the size of a semi truck, and his red fur became more of a crimson red color. Spikes grew out of his shoulders and back, his head now had armor plating with a larger horn and two smaller horns behind it, and patches of fur were missing revealing peach colored skin. His fangs had also grown larger than they were before.

"Draculance, meet... **APEX SABER HOUND!"** yelled Dark Dan.

All those present were both astounded, and horrified. They were astounded at the fact that Vlad had found a way to evolve the predators beyond what they already were, and they were horrified by the fact that this beast was now more powerful than ever! Vlad was smirking as he saw that his plan was coming to fruition. Soon he would have the true Nemetrix, and would have the power he needed to rule the world!

"Not bad... For a cheap knock-off!" taunted Azmuth.

"In all honesty, that evolution function is quite formidable. But unless used by the true wielder of the Nemetrix, it is utterly useless!" said Clockwork.

Ben knew that he had to do something to help his friend, but he also understood that Danny had to fight Dark Dan on his own. So he had to settle for fighting Vlad. He activated the Omnitrix, dialed in an alien, and slammed down on the faceplate! But what he got was not what he was expecting.

He became a small humanoid alien with a light blue body and spiky blue hair that was darker than his body. He had two three-fingered hands with white gloves, two feet that had two toes each, green eyes, fuchsia markings under his eyes and on his chin, and a pair of fairy wings. He was also wearing a strange looking green dress. Overall, he had the appearance of a fairy out of a child's story book.

* * *

_**Omnitrix Alien Database Entry**_

_**Species Name: Nemuina**_

_**Given Name: Pesky Dust**_

_**This particular race of aliens is named after the Japanese word Nemuina, meaning "dream walker". Like their name suggests, Nemuinas are capable of entering one's dreams and manipulating them. They do this by shooting a green colored dream dust that will put to sleep whoever inhales it.**_

_**They are also quick and highly agile when in flight, and they seem to enjoy messing with other's dreams. It is unknown what compels them to do this, and not much is known about the behavioral patterns of the Nemuina species. But know that there is only one thing to do if you see a Nemuina. RUN AWAY SCREAMING FOR YOUR MOMMY!**_

* * *

"Prrrr, aw man! Lame alien!" whined Ben in a trilling voice.

He looked up to see Vlad laughing at what he thought was a ridiculous transformation. This only served to make Ben mad. And Gwen knows from experience what happens when her cousin got mad. It never ends well.

"What are you going to do? Cuddle me to death? Ooooh, I'm so scared!" mocked Vlad before he burst out laughing.

Pesky Dust got so mad that his fists were tightly clenched, his face turned dark red, and steam literally came out of his ears.

"Why you, prrrrr, I oughta go and, prrr, teach you a lesson! COME HERE YOU!" said Pesky Dust as he flew in to claw off Vlad's face.

Pretty soon, the two of them were fighting in a cartoon dust cloud that seemed to have random body parts popping out here and there. Gwen and the others just stood there wondering if they should laugh, or pity Vlad for his misfortune. Azmuth on the other hand, was watching with an amused face as only one thought crossed his mind.

_'This is why you must never piss off a Nemuina. It never ends well.'_ thought Azmuth.

* * *

_**Okay, next chapter is definitely gonna be longer than this one, as it will feature the finale of this fight! If any of you can send in ideas for what Dark Dan's Apex Nemesis Omnitrix should be called, drop me a line! Also, if you have ideas for what Danny's new Nemetrix should look like, here are some guidelines for you to follow.**_

_**1\. Must include a brief description of what it looks like.**_

_**2\. A color scheme for it.**_

_**3\. Activation method. **_

_**4\. Selection style. (Shadow, full body hologram, wheel with the faces.)**_

_**Good luck to all of you, and enjoy this new chapter, as I work diligently on the next one!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Here we are at the second to last chapter of this story. I'm sad to say that it's ending, but rest assured there WILL be a sequel to this story! However, this chapter Danny will be loosing his old Nemetrix. But there's a good reason for why I'm doing this. All will be revealed in the next chapter, so I hope you're all prepared for it. Also, I wanna thank guest reviewer Omnipotent 18 for sending in this Ultimate form. Enjoy!**_

_**Predators that Danny will start out with in the sequel:**_

_**Lupleonem**_

_**Land Bat**_

_**Symbiote**_

_**Cosmicorucus**_

_**Melodium Aranea**_

_**Koyote Kagurr**_

_**Leptobanosina**_

_**Anubian Baskurr**_

_**Cheetarex**_

_**Malwaric Deathkatt**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Danny Phantom!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien/Predator Database**_

* * *

_**Apex Saber Hound vs. Ultimate Anubis!**_

* * *

While Pesky Dust and Vlad were in the middle of their little squabble, Draculance and Apex Saber Hound were staring each other down. He had no idea how he would defeat his dark half, but he knew that he had to do something to stop him.

_'If I don't defeat him, then all of Amity will die! And so will all of the people on the planet!'_ Draculance thought to himself.

**"I refuse to let you win!"** Yelled Draculance.

Using the master control, Draculance transformed in a flash of red into one alien he hasn't yet used in battle. A familiar flightless bird that preys on the Galvan race.

**"HORROR CROW!"**

Azmuth instinctively hid in Clockwork's hood. The Omnivoracious may be extinct as a whole, but all Galvans were haunted by the memories of their predator. However, he also knew that Danny was just trying to use everything in his arsenal to defeat his evil clone.

"Well, I haven't used Horror Crow in battle yet, but hey! There's a first time for everything!" said Horror Crow.

With a loud squawk, Horror Crow charged into battle fully intent on stopping that horrible future from occurring! He started attacking with his razor sharp beak and talons, pecking and scratching, but they weren't leaving so much as a scratch in the evolved Panuncian's body. Apex Saber Hound merely swatted Horror Crow away using his tail.

"Okay, this is gonna be a lot tougher than I thought. But no matter," said Horror Crow. "I have no shortage of predators to fight you with!"

In a flash of red, Danny transformed yet again. This time however,it was something totally different. In fact, it looked like some sort of escaped species from the island of Madagascar! Only... Bigger.

The main body appeared to be like that of an iguana, and was mostly white with red and black markings running down the sides. He had a black head with white patches adorning each side, and two red eyes on each side of his head. He also grew razor sharp teeth with the gums protruding out of the lower jaw. Running down his back was a row of red spikes, and a single black stripe moving down his back. He had four white legs with black feet, and each foot ended with three red claws that were incredibly sharp. Finally, he grew a long tail with a red marked tip.

**"BASILISK!"**

* * *

_**Predator Database Entry**_

_**Species Name: Buglizard**_

_**Given Name: Basilisk**_

_**Native to the swamp planet Lepidoptera, the Buglizard is the natural predator of a Lepidopteran. The Buglizard looks like an iguana in body type, but it also highly resembles a chameleon.**_

_**Buglizards are extremely agile, easily able to outmaneuver their preferred prey item. Their sharp hooked claws help the Buglizard to scale virtually any surface, their prehensile tail helps them to grip things, and they all share one particular ability that helps to catch their prey. The Buglizard can exhale a powerful green fog from its mouth that nullifies a Lepidopterans enhanced vision. The fog also makes their goo attacks useless when fighting this mighty reptile!**_

_**However, even this mighty beast still has its fair share of weaknesses. Even with its hooked claws, a Buglizard can't scale slippery surfaces. They are also quite vulnerable to electrical attacks like those from a Conductoid, or a Nosedeenian.**_

* * *

With a loud roar, Dark Dan ran at our now reptilian hero fully intent on sinking his fangs into our hero's throat. But Basilisk wasn't a predator for no reason. Without opening his mouth, Basilisk took a deep breath, and blew a thick cloud of green fog at the evolved Panuncian. This made Apex Saber Hound freeze in his tracks as the fog made it difficult to see.

He tried using his sense of smell to find Basilisk, but the fog seemed to be eliminating any trace of a scent in the area. Suddenly, Basilisk charged into the fog and tackled Apex Saber Hound to the ground! The battle raged on as the two struggled for dominance in this clash of the titans.

Basilisk used his sharp claws and teeth against his enemy, aiming for the unarmored parts of the body. They were effective weapons against any other alien, but unfortunately, they were ineffective against the stronger and more durable evolved Panuncian. This time, Apex Saber Hound used his bladed tail to slash Basilisk across this two right eyes! The Buglizard hissed in pain as the wound began to bleed and fester, but Apex Saber Hound gave him no time to recover!

Using his armored skull, the evolved Panuncian rammed Basilisk and started running full speed into a cliff side. This was enough to make Pesky Dust and Vlad cease their fighting to see what was going on. They all looked up just in time to see Basilisk get slammed into the rocky wall of the cliff. While this caused him great pain, it also made the cliff turn unstable. Giant chunks of stone began to fall from the top, and buried Basilisk under five tons of pure rock!

When the smoke cleared, Dark Dan had transformed back to normal, and all that was left of Danny was the arm with the Nemetrix sticking out of it. The others were horrified seeing this! All except Vlad who had an evil smirk on his face at seeing his arch nemesis crushed to death.

"Well, it appears that despite his most foolish efforts, Daniel has failed! And evil shall reign supreme!" declared Vlad.

Pesky Dust was about to fight back, but the Omnitrix began to rapidly beep, and in a flash of red he changed back into Ben.

"Aw, man! Not now!" whined Ben.

Vlad's smirk only grew at Ben's misfortune. His hands lit up with his ghost ray, and Dark Dan changed back into Apex Saber Hound. They started to advance on our heroes, but Nova wasn't going down without a fight. She drew her Spear of Gliada, and took up a stance to defend the others.

Suddenly, there was an explosion from where Danny was buried in the rocks! Everyone looked to see that Danny had transformed into what appeared to be Anubis, but he looked completely different!

He was five times bigger than he used to be, easily dwarfing Apex Saber Hound by about a head, and his rock style skin was replaced with powerful dragon scales. His claws grew longer and razor sharp, and his tail also grew longer and gained an arrowhead shaped tip while the base of the tail was covered in stone-like bone. His back was now covered in bones that formed an arch going from the base of the neck to the base of his tail, his mouth is filled with even sharper teeth that are perfect for ripping and tearing flesh, and the top jaw now has a pair of fangs sticking out of it. His chest was covered in scales that looked like gemstones, and his face was now covered in tribal markings. But his Nemetrix mark lacked the spikes that Apex Saber Hound's had.

**"Apex Saber Hound... Meet ULTIMATE ANUBIS!"**

It would appear as though now Anubis has gained the ability to talk in his evolved state.

"I was gonna do that for you!" whined Gwen.

"Tell you what. You can beat up whatever's leftover!" said Ultimate Anubis as he ran at Apex Saber Hound.

In retaliation, Apex Saber Hound ran at the evolved Anubian Baskurr intent on sinking his fangs into his enemy's neck. The two clashed in the middle, and it was apparent that while Apex Saber Hound was physically stronger, Ultimate Anubis was far more durable.

The two of them were locked in a gruesome death match, each one trying to gain the upper hand over his enemy. Ben and the others were watching in great interest.

"Finally, a fair fight!" said Ben.

"Don't be so sure, little brat!" said Vlad. "My Apex Nemetrix is not to be taken lightly by such a simple device!"

"Oh, shut up you Alucard reject!" quipped Azmuth.

Vlad glared at the Galvan with a sour look on his face before once again paying attention to the fight before him. Ultimate Anubis had enough of having to fight with a clone of himself that was using a cheap knock-off of his own Nemetrix! So just as Apex Saber Hound charged, instinct kicks in. He opens his mouth, and unleashes a massive blast of fire combined with lightning and wind! Apex Saber Hound didn't know what hit him, as the blast hit him dead on!

It was far stronger than anything that could be produced by a ghost! It engulfed the evolved Panuncian, and vaporized him! But it didn't stop there! Ultimate Anubis turned his head so that the beam was aimed at Vlad!

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO..."** cried Vlad as the blast engulfed and vaporized him.

With his enemies finally defeated, Ultimate Anubis let out a loud howl of victory! He prevented that horrible future that he'd seen... But at a price. In two flashes of red, he turned back into Danny and fell unconscious. Before Danny could hit the ground, Nova caught him in her arms.

"What's happening to him?!" asked a crying Nova.

Because of their bond through Nova's mate mark, she could sense that something was terribly wrong with Danny. But she just didn't know what! Azmuth however, seemed to know what was wrong. He saw that the Nemetrix had been destroyed, and Danny's life was now in danger.

"This is not good! Get him inside the RV, quickly!" ordered Azmuth.

* * *

_**Next chapter is the final one in this story! Now I am still accepting ideas for Danny's new Nemetrix. The rules for it are as follows!**_

_**1\. Must include a color scheme.**_

_**2\. Must describe the activation system.**_

_**3\. Must include what the selection system is like. (Shadows, Full Body Hologram, etcetera.)**_

_**4\. Must include an accurate description of what it looks like.**_

_**5\. Must include how to activate the Ultimate System, and what the mark will look like when the Ultimate System is active.**_

_**Until next chapter, I hope you all enjoy this one, because I put a lot of effort into this one!**_


	21. Epilogue

_**Well guys, we've had a good run with this story, but I'm afraid that this story is now coming to an unfortunate end. The sequel will be up soon, but I have an idea for the new Nemetrix. It will still contain primarily predators, but just like how the Omnitrix contains a few predators, the new Nemetrix will contain a few prey items. For example, I will be using the prey item for the Lupleonem; the Hertinius in the Nemetrix. Now, I hope you enjoy the epilogue, and I'll try to post the sequel as soon as possible!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Danny Phantom!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**Alien/Predator Database**_

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

Inside the Rustbucket, things weren't looking good for our teen hero, Danny Fenton. Something had happened to him during the fight with Dark Dan and Vlad, and the Nemetrix was destroyed. Nova hadn't left her fiancé's side since he fell unconscious, and Sam was growing jealous of how close she was to Danny.

"How is he, Azmuth?" Nova asked, worried for Danny.

Azmuth had just finished scanning the young wielder of the Nemetrix, and it would appear that his suspicions were right. He let out a sigh of discontent, and shook his head.

"It's worse than I thought. When Danny unlocked the first of his Emergency Predators, it caused his DNA to bond so greatly with the Nemetrix that it has become as important to his survival as his heart and lungs! Without the Nemetrix, Danny will die in a matter of hours!" explained Azmuth.

This news got a reaction out of all members of Danny's family. Maddie and Jazz had burst out crying while Jack tried to comfort them, and Nova threw her arms around Danny and started sobbing heavily into his chest. She hadn't been engaged to Danny for so much as a week, and now he's gonna die in just a couple of hours! But for some reason, Azmuth didn't seem too concerned about the current situation. In fact, for some odd reason, a metal pod that looked like the same ones that held the Omnitrix and the Nemetrix.

"Fortunately, I was prepared for just such an event happening. I created this!" explained Azmuth.

The pod opened to reveal something new, in terms of design. Instead of resembling a bulky wristwatch, the new Nemetrix was a sleeker form of a wristwatch, and instead of being just red it was now primarily black with some red accents. But the red was no longer the overly dark maroon color it once was. Now it was more of a bright red like a raging inferno. The Nemetrix open jaw symbol was smaller, and now on a flat rectangular faceplate. The band also now lacked the spikes that the original had before it broke.

"A Nemetrix?" Tucker asked, totally confused by this.

"Correction. THE Nemetrix! The one that Daniel had before was my old prototype that evolved from its first stage of the Predatrix. This one, however, is the perfected version! But like Dark Dan's rip off Nemetrix, this one also possesses the evolutionary function allowing Daniel even greater power in combat." explained Azmuth.

He picked up the device, and put it in Nova's hand. She gave him a confused look, so Azmuth decided to let her know his plan.

"Since you are Danny's fiancé, it seems appropriate for you to be the one to save his life this time." said Azmuth.

Sam was infuriated from hearing that Danny was getting married to some alien instead of her, but she held in her anger for the moment. Right now, making sure that Danny's life wasn't in any immediate danger was the top priority. With great care, Nova lifted Danny's right arm, and slid the new Nemetrix onto his wrist. The band clamped down onto the wrist area and beeped a few times showing that the DNA link was complete, and the device was active.

**"Nemetrix activated. DNA lock active. DNA identified: Daniel James Fenton. All previous DNA samples active, and available for use."** said the Nemetrix.

The new Nemetrix suddenly flared to life as what appeared to be an inferno red holographic wheel with the faces of different predators appeared. Danny was engulfed in a flash of red and he transformed yet again! This time, however, he turned into one of his more well known predators. It was Saber Hound. He was still sleeping, but now instead of pain filled ragged breaths he was breathing with ease and sleeping soundly. But the Nemetrix was now located in the center of his chest instead of on his shoulder.

"Is he...?" asked Nova as she left that question hanging.

"He is now healed to the point where his life is no longer in immediate danger. All he needs now is a good night's sleep, and he'll be fit as a fiddle by tomorrow morning!" said Azmuth.

Nova was so happy to hear the good news that she just hugged Danny in his sleep, before falling asleep herself due to emotional exhaustion. The two snuggled closer to each other for warmth, and were soon in the land of good dreams.

"Let's give them some space, and get some rest ourselves. It has been a long day for all of us." suggested Clockwork.

He didn't need to say that twice. Ben and Gwen were asleep on the floor in as little as two seconds. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz went into their own RV to get some shut eye, and Clockwork and Azmuth went back to their own homes. Little did they know was that these little adventures weren't the end. No, these were just the beginning of a grand adventure just waiting to happen!

* * *

_**So that's it. This story is over, but it isn't the end! Not by a long shot! The sequel will be out very soon, but remember that I'll still be accepting predators for use in the Sequel! Be on the look out for Dan 10: Alien Force!**_


End file.
